


I Forgot You

by Amatsuki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Blackwatch Era, Clumsy Love Confession, Dragons, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geographical Inaccuracies, How Do I Tag, I don't know how HTML work, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Medical Inaccuracies, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Please Don't Hate Me, Separated Without Consent, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, They Like Each Other But Didn't Know That They Like Each Other, Young Jesse McCree/Young Hanzo Shimada, if you squints hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatsuki/pseuds/Amatsuki
Summary: Jesse McCree had met Hanzo Shimada before, but he forgot about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me this is my first ever work so there might be lots of error.  
> The title and plot is inspired of a song I really like but I can't tell it here yet cause it'll be major spoiler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree had met Hanzo Shimada before, but he forgot about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me this is my first ever work so there might be lots of error.
> 
> The title and plot is inspired from a song I really like but I can't tell it here yet cause it'll be major spoiler.

 

"Son of a gun!“ McCree yelled after stumbling down to the ground for the third time. This time, face first. He curls in pain as the fall tussled with his sprained ankle. He let out a loud groan before rolling to his side and lay on his back. His left ankle throb angrily. Forget that, his whole body is throbbing angrily. He’s exhausted. He brought his palm to wipe his face and there’s blood. Great, now his nose is bleeding. This god forsaken forest wouldn’t give him any break at all!

 

McCree sat up, and winces as the pain flares from the sudden movement. He tried his com again. He hears nothing but silent. Finally the little trinket busted on him. Last time he tried there was still some static. This is like, the sixth com he had broken. Tech support is surely gonna sue his ass when he got back.

 

This was supposed to be a simple recon mission; to gather info about the Shimada Clan. They had landed on a clearing in the forest without a hitch, just outside of Hanamura before dawn and were supposed to go their safe house by feet and wait for further instructions. But when they were half way through the forest, somehow they were ambushed and he was separated from his team. Thanks to some random cliff appearing out of nowhere. The forest was supposed to be flatland though, where had the cliff came from? He’s lucky to only sprain an ankle since the fall was quite high. McCree groans at his fate.

 

Now he’s lost in an unfamiliar forest and he’s losing daylight fast. There’s no way to contact his team either. If Jones and Gonzalez survived the ambush, they might have already pulled back to the base. He covers his face and groans louder.

 

***

 

Hanzo leaps from tree to tree, with a practiced ease. He has few hours to kill so he decided to go out and explore the forest. Sensei and his wife Michiru-san brought him here to the Shimada family retreat in the mountain just outside of Hanamura for his archery practice - for a change of view, according to him, but he knows it’s just a ploy to get him accompanies them in their monthly maintenance of the retreat, not that he mind – but they had went out and left Hanzo all alone since very early this morning. They just left a note saying they will be back soon. He took in a deep breath and releases it slowly.

 

He loves the fresh mountain air. But it made him missed Genji. He missed Genji most of the time actually. They used to come to this retreat together a lot, but his brother never wanted to spend time or practice with him anymore these days. Genji would rather be spending his time with his friends instead. Suddenly it’s embarrassing to be seen with you big brother, whatever that means. Father said it’s only a phase – completely normal for kids Genji’s age - but still, he missed their time together.

 

Suddenly he heard a loud noise from nearby bushes. He wonders what kind of animal made such a weird sound. Perhaps it’s a call for help. He stares at the direction of the noise for a while, trying to catch on the sound again, but nothing came out. Maybe it’s just his imagination. He was about to leap onto the nearby tree when the startling noise can be heard again. Hanzo hesitates to whether continue on his way or check out the sound. He decided to let the twins do it for him instead.

 

Hanzo raises his left arm forward and calls upon his dragons. “ _Arawareta mae,_ ” he ordered. The tattoo on his arm starts to shimmer blue and two light streaks coils out to form two small dragons. He can smell the ozone filling the air surrounding. They appears as ethereal blue spirits at first but slowly changes into actual dragons, albeit small. They chirps and snuggles onto his palm cheerfully. He asks them to help him check the sound he heard before. They refused at first, but after a little coaxing and scratches, they agreed to.

 

The two dragons, Tatsujin and Ryujin, glide through the air gracefully towards the thicket. Slowly they dove behind the shrubbery and Hanzo hears a loud yelp.

 

“What in tarnation, it’s a god damn flying snakes!” a gruff voice accompanies the yelp.

 

Hanzo widens his eyes at that exclamation. It’s in English. Lost tourist perhaps? But there’s not supposed to be tourist in the part of the forest. Shimada Clan owns this part of the land and they had raised barriers to prevent intruders. How had this person managed to breakthrough? He leaps downwards from his perch and walk towards the voice. He can see Tatsu and Ryu are now snapping at the… cowboy?

 

Hanzo approaches him slowly from behind. The cowboy is wearing mostly black attire. There’s a black hat with wide brim on his head. A black article that looks suspiciously like a blanket hugs his chest and shoulders. Underneath all that is black chest armor. His boots are black and metallic. They’re combined with some kind of leg armament too. Is that… spurs? Hanzo scoffs silently at that. How extra can someone be? The man looks more like a goth than a cowboy. Is goth cowboy a thing now? Genji would know. Hanzo’s eyes catch a glint on the stranger’s hip. A revolver. Definitely not a tourist. Well, he should have expected so from the armors alone.

 

Damn it, he’s unarmed right now. He had left Stormbow in the training range. Hanzo observes the man from distance for a while. The cowboy keeps swatting his gloved hand at the snapping Tatsu who were obviously angry at the snake remarks. Ryu just floats gently, watching his brother handling the situation.

 

How should Hanzo handle this?

 

***

 

“ _Yameta hou ga ii yo_ ,”A voice came from his back. McCree tries to turn his body facing the voice but he accidentally pressed his bad ankle with his right leg and winced loudly. He raised his head and saw a guy crossing his arms. He was smiling at the flying snakes. They came to circle around the guy slowly and nipping on his cheeks. The snakes must be his. The guy suddenly turns his gaze sharply towards McCree and he felt the hair on his neck stands.

 

“Uh… howdy there,” he starts but remembers that the guy might not understand English. “Damn, I can’t speak Japanese,” McCree scratches behind his head, tilting his hat in the process.

 

“Do ya, understand English?” The guy just looks silently at him. “Yes English? No English?” he tried to simplify the questions, but only receives a scoff so he didn’t try to say anything else. The snakes land on the stranger’s shoulders. They’re snuggling on his cheeks.

 

McCree tries to stand up, which took much more effort than he liked, but he managed. He had to hold onto a nearby tree trunk for some support. He winces as he shifts his weight on his feet. “Can ya lend a guy some help?” The Japanese guy looks at his feet and back at him. His stare is intense, like McCree had offended him somehow by having a sprained ankle. “Please.”

 

“ _Koi_ ,” he said and turns to walk away. McCree looks at him in surprise and was about to call on him when the stranger turned around with both hands on his hips. The guy is scowling accusingly at him now. “Well darlin’, should have said so if ya wanted me to follow ya.”

 

The guy scoffs again before turning around and walks again. McCree decided that he should follow him. At least the stranger could lead him to the nearest settlement. Granted, if he’s not a psychotic killer. That raised few red flags in his head. There’s no visible weapon on him though. At least, from what McCree can see. There are still the flying snakes. He wonders if they’re venomous. As if they were listening to McCree’s head, the snakes on the Japanese guy’s shoulders start to glide around, checking their surroundings. One of them flew suspiciously close to him while the other darted into the nearby thicket.

 

“Hey hold up now. Aren’t ya going too fast there?” Mccree grimaces as his weight shift onto his bad leg. The guy thankfully stops in his track to wait for him. McCree hobbles to catch up with him. When he catches up with the guy, he start to walk again but he had lessened his pace for McCree’s sake; but still staying an arm’s length in front of him. Then the other snake returns with a long stick in its mouth and offers it to McCree. “Th- Thank ya kindly”, he tips his hat. The animal chirps back at him. It sounds pleased. The stick is long and strong enough for him to use as a cane to help him walk. Nice flying snake.

 

He couldn’t help but wonder who this guy is. What is he doing in this forest alone? He had heard in the briefing that this forest has no human occupations or settlements. Well, McCree ain’t complaining ‘cause if the guy didn’t spend his time doing whatever he is doing here, McCree would probably have to spend the night alone in this forest, and honestly he didn’t want to do that if he can help it.

 

Furthermore, the guy is pretty as a peach. When he is not scowling, his face looks regal. And those cheek bone. They’re so sharp, they could probably cut you on contact. His face is clear from any imperfections, and there’s no facial hair on his pale white skin. McCree felt self-conscious as he rubs his shaggy stubble. His long hair is tied in a low ponytail and he’s wearing a traditional garb, white robe and black pants. McCree didn’t know the name for them if they had one. The guy also wears simple slippers and socks. At least it’s not sandals and socks. His ankles are so thin, he wonders how they support the top-heavy guy.

 

After a while contemplating the Japanese guy’s looks, McCree realized that they’re walking on a road now. A dirt road, but a road nonetheless. They walk a little further and he can see dark tiles of a roof. “Hey there’s a house!” he couldn’t help but say it out loud. They guy glanced back at him with raised brows and roll his eyes. The snakes chirped at him, as if they’re laughing. Cheeky guy and his snakes. He just grins silently behind the guy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- Arawareta mae - Appear before me  
> \- Yameta hou ga ii yo - It would be better for you to stop  
> \- Koi - Come
> 
> Also funfact  
> both Tatsujin & Ryuujin here are written as "龍神". they're the same thing, "dragon god" but with different pronounciation hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the start of the "medical inaccuracies" tag. The procedure to treat ankle sprain here is really based on my personal experience, and I didn't actually received best treatment so yeah. I still use it here so that it looks more natural or something. 
> 
> Also, dragons!!!
> 
> Extra: I'm adding few more tags

“Hey, is this ya house?” the cowboy asks as they walk past the gate. He didn’t deign to answer that. Of course it’s his house. He wouldn’t be walking into it if it weren’t. Well, technically it’s one of the clan’s many retreats but being the young master has it perks. He can use it whenever he wanted. Currently there’s only the two of them are here. Noguchi-sensei and his wife still had not returned yet.

 

Instead of entering through the main door, Hanzo leads the man to the left side of the house. They walk past a garden of hydrangeas and arrived at a wide open-corridor with a koi pond to the left. Luckily he had removed the storm panels earlier this day so he instructed the cowboy to sit on it before he opens the sliding door next to the corridor and went inside.

 

“Hey, where ya goin’ pardner?” Hanzo scoffs. He raises his hand and shows the man his palm, indicating for him to stay put and walks further inside. The dragons decided to stay with the man. He went to the kitchen to find the first aid kit. There should be one in one of the cabinets. The foreigner needs treatment and there are no other settlement miles from this retreat. He found the kit he was searching for and went to make some ice packs and a glass of water.

 

When he returned, the cowboy was leaning back on a pillar and has already removed his boots. He had his legs splayed on the wooden floor facing inward into the lounging room. He’s scratching at Tatsu’s chin while Ryu is nipping at his hat on the floor beside him. “Ya back”, the man throw a big smile at him. That took Hanzo by surprise. He managed to hide the reaction well but he can feel his ears burns.

 

Hanzo sits in _seiza_ by the cowboy’s side and opens the kit. He took out a bottle of painkiller and offers it to the man, along with the glass of water. He takes it and check on the bottle carefully. Hanzo rolls his eyes. Finally he cracks it open and took a pill. Good. Exposing his back to a man with a weapon was unnerving but he did it anyways to gain the man’s trust. He only wants to offer his help. The forest is dangerous at night.

 

He turns to his ankle and starts to inspect it. The poor thing had swollen quite badly. Hanzo had not even touch it yet but he can feel heat radiating from it. He felt a little bit guilty for not offering to help him walk earlier. He shouldn’t walk with sprained ankle too much, but Hanzo can’t help but feel wary of the stranger. Besides, Tatsu had given him a stick to help him walk so, he’ll survive.

 

Hanzo gingerly placed the ice pack on the ankle, and the man let out a relieved sigh. “Thank ya kindly darlin’.” Hanzo narrows his eyes at that endearment. Ridiculous, he thinks to himself, but his stupid heart still flutters at that.

 

He points to the low table further inside the room and the cowboy seems to get it. He scoots inside and leans on the wall. Hanzo put a seat cushion on the table edge and instructs him to put his foot on it. He read somewhere that you should elevate your ankle if you sprained it. He stands up and went back to the kitchen to get more water. He brought back a jug of water and places it on the table, alongside the previous glass. The cowboy seems to already nod off. He has his hat covering his face, and arms crossing his chest. He must be exhausted after his ordeal. Hanzo couldn’t help to crack a little smile at him.

 

Tatsu and Ryu were eyeing the man curiously. Hanzo just tilted his head at them with a smile. It’s been a while since the twins were curious of a human. He left the dragons to look after the man and went to wash himself.

 

 

***

 

 

McCree finds himself standing on the lawn outside the house. His ankle didn’t hurt and his clothes are clean. Weird. The sky is bright but there’s no clue to estimate the time. The house to his right is dark and empty inside. He turns around to find the Japanese guy that led him to his home. He has to thank the guy properly for imposing and maybe ask for a phone.

 

“ _Koko ja, Hikoboshi yo_ ,” a playful voice calls from behind. His hand flies to his hip. With his trusted Peacekeeper in hand, he turns around and aims at the voice. The house is no longer dark, nor empty. There is a person sitting on the wooden porch. Behind them, there’s another person sitting beside the table and nursing a tea cup. “Who y’all are and where is this place?” The person on the porch giggled at his questions. “What’s so funny?” McCree narrows his eyes.

 

“Calm down, we just want to talk with you,” the person with the tea cup said without even looking at him. They flick their wrist away and Peacekeeper disappears from McCree’s hand. That made him speechless. He absentmindedly lowers his hands and surprised when he felt Peacekeeper back in its holster. “What… how?”

 

“Everything is possible in a dream,” the person on the porch stands up. “We’re inside your dream, Hikoboshi.”

 

“I’m Tatsujin, and that is my twin brother Ryujin,” he points toward the other. “I’m the elder brother by the way.” He whispered to McCree with his right hand besides his left cheek.

 

McCree just looks at them dubiously. These people – no, Tatsujin and Ryujin – they look, strange… They have this ethereal beauty on them, and – why he didn’t realize this sooner – their hairs are dark blue. They both have very long hairs and Tatsujin’s almost reaching the ground on their feet, which is very impressive considering the guy is at least as tall as McCree. The person Ryujin, had his long hair spread on the floor behind him like fan. The two of them wore beautiful blue-themed multi-layered garments, which seems to billows unnaturally with their movements. McCree knows they’re not your usual kimono. Each has a crown on their head. Wait, that ain’t no crown. They’re antler-like horns. Their golden eyes glint with amusement.

 

“Y’all ain’t humans right?”

 

Tatsujin clasp his hands together in delight, “Correct!” McCree’s eyes widens at that. “Then, what y’all really are? And hey, we’re talking in English!” that makes him smile a bit.

 

“Of course. Otherwise this conversation would reach an impasse and waste our time.” The guy introduced as Ryujin huffed out an answer while sipping his tea. “But I must say, your English is rather peculiar, Hikoboshi.”

 

“Yes, my dear Hikoboshi. We can speak many languages, but we never heard someone speaking like you,” Tatsujin chirped in. “And we are dragons,” he smirks, like he’s making an inside joke. “Not flying snakes.” McCree can feel his face burns with embarrassment.

 

“And we’re in my dream…” the cowboy echoes back. “Then what are we doin’ here and why y’all callin’ me Hikoboshi? The name’s McCree.” The dragon in human form smiles softly at him. “We only call you that because we didn’t know your name. Plus, Hikoboshi suits you. Are you not a man of cows?” Tatsujin mused. “We just want to talk to you. You intrigued us so.”

 

He laughed at that. ‘Man of cows’, now that’s a new and roundabout way to say a cowboy. “Well shucks, I’m flattered that y’all interested in lil’ ole me. But may I know why?” he asked the dragons back.

 

Before they could answer him, the landscape starts to fade white. Tatsujin looks at him apologetically. “I’m sorry dear Hikoboshi, looks like our time is over. You’re waking.” McCree was about to reply when everything fades to white.

 

 

***

 

 

He slowly opens his eyes and looks around. The sun is still outside. He didn’t doze off for too long then. The flying snakes – no, _dragons_ – were coiling on his belly. They chirp at him playfully. “Did y’all come to visit me in my dream?” he smiles and pats their heads. One of them huffs. Guess that’s Ryujin then.

 

“ _Nani?_ ” a voice said. He turns around and saw the Japanese guy that brought him here stops mid-walk. He has a bundle of clothes in his arm and an actual cane. “What did you say?”

 

McCree blinks slowly at him. He’s still a little groggy from his nap. “Hey, you talk English!” The guy groans back at him.

 

“Never mind, here take this and shower. You smell.” The guy put down the bundle beside him. It’s a towel and a pair of white T-shirt and grey sweatpants. “The bathroom and toilet is to the left down this corridor,” he said, pointing to the corridor behind him.

 

“Aw darlin’, ya shouldn’t have,” McCree replied. “Don’t call me that” the guy said.

 

“Well, ya never gave me ya name. How else am I gonna call ya? The name’s McCree by the way. Jesse McCree.”

 

“Hanzo. Call me Hanzo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- Seiza - "proper sitting". It's how the Japanese people usually sit on floor  
> \- Koko ja, Hokoboshi yo - Over here, Hikoboshi  
> \- Nani - What
> 
> Funfact  
> The dragons called McCree "Hikoboshi" because;  
> \- Hikoboshi (彦星/male star) is the Japanese name for the star Altair. Along with Vega & Deneb, they are known as Summer's Triangle.  
> \- It's also known as Kengyuusei (牽牛星/Cow Herder Star).  
> \- Hikoboshi is also known as lover of Orihime (Vega), and the couple is celebrated in Tanabata Festival (in Japan) and QiXi Festival (in China). The festivals are also known as asian valentine or chinese valentine.  
> \- Kinda spoiler-ish but, Hikoboshi & Orihime are destined to only be able to meet once a year but they never could because the heavens are always overcast on that day //wiggles eyebrows


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the tag "medical inaccuracies" ends. Also I'm sorry if I butchered McCree's Southern accent. They're fun, but a nightmare to write.

 

 

The cowboy went to wash himself while Hanzo waits by the table in the lounging room. Tatsu decided to follow the man to the bathroom, while Ryu is coiling on his lap. He tried meditating but he can’t seem to be able to concentrate. The cowman is so loud. He’s obviously playing with Tatsu instead of washing himself. Childish. But he supposed he can’t entirely blame the man. Tatsu is mischievous when he’s curious, unlike his twin Ryu.

 

Suddenly he felt something on his head. He reaches with his hand and found a hat. The cowboy’s hat. The man had left it behind and Ryu had put it on Hanzo’s hat and slowly climbing to coil around the brim. He looks smug. Hanzo take it back, both dragons are mischievous when curious. He wonders why Ryu is so fixated with the ridiculous hat.

 

“Aw ain’t that just the cutest,” the cowboy said. Hanzo hadn’t realized when he had entered the room. He can feel his ears burns again. He’s wearing the clothes he gave earlier. He must have left his dirty clothes in the hamper. “What do you mean?” he narrows his eyes.

 

“The fella on yer head, is all,” McCree gestures at the hat on his head. Tatsu went to join his brother on the hat pile. “But yer lookin’ cute too with the hat.” Hanzo huffs at him. “I am not interested in your game,” he throws a stern look. “If you’re done washing up, sit. There is still the matter of your ankle.”

 

“Aw Hanzo, ya do care,” the man said playfully but he sat down beside Hanzo and lay his left leg in front of him. He has the black blanket from before folded on his lap. Probably hiding his weapon inside, he scoffs silently. Hanzo took out a tube of cream from the kit to apply it onto the swollen part. It’s supposed to relieve the swelling.

 

“I’m sorry to say but this is the only building you’ll see in miles, so we can’t go to a proper clinic. We can’t call in a doctor from the town either because the signal is so bad, phones are pretty much useless here.” He can feel the heavy sigh coming out from the man.

 

Hanzo has one hand holding McCree’s foot and one hand holding the tube to spread the cream, but the man just couldn’t stay still. He keeps jerking his foot away, and Hanzo didn’t even put on the cream yet. “Could you please stay still?”

 

“I’m sorry Han. I’m just ticklish down there,” he said quite sheepishly. Hanzo can see red spreading around his face. He slides his thumb on the sole of the cowboy’s foot and he let out a yelp. “Han!” He tried to get away but Hanzo kept his hold. He’s chuckling to McCree’s reaction so hard that the hat fell off his head onto his lap. The dragons bite his farms as revenge but he just swats them away playfully.

 

He can hear the cowboy audibly gulps down his throat. “What?” Hanzo asks when he saw McCree’s wide eyes. “Just, I didn’t know ya could laugh like that. Thought ya’d always look like ya have a stick up yer ass.”

 

“I resent that,” Hanzo said calmly but intended no real threat behind it. He starts to actually spread the cream on McCree’s ankle and he can feel the man sags in relief. “If I didn’t know better, I would have thought you’re having dirty thoughts about me,” he broke the silence.

 

The way the man in front of him sputters made him laugh again. Seriously, the guy is all big and scruffy but so easy to tease with. “Wh- what do ya mean?” He managed to ask once he calms down. His face is visibly red. Hanzo caps the tube and throw it back into the kit. While at it, he throws a pack of tissue towards his patient. “Your nose is bleeding.”

 

McCree took the pack and rub the blood away, mumbling about his bad fall earlier. Hanzo keep rummaging the kit. He’s searching for a bandage but he just can’t find it in there. “Wait here, I need to get something.” He didn’t even wait for answers. He grabs the jug of water and glasses earlier and dash down the corridor.

 

***

 

McCree feels better now. He’s clean and there’s a pretty guy nursing his injury. If he squints hard enough, he can start to see his bad morning as a blessing. Just a bit. The dragons climb up his torso and onto his shoulders. He can feel their soft mane brushing his neck. He raises his hand to pat their heads softly. These guys are awfully friendly with him, ever since that dream. Are all dragons like this or he’s a special exception? He indulges on the latter.

 

Few moments later, Hanzo returns to the room. He has a tray of teapot and cups, and there’s a long gold ribbon in his fingers. He put the tray on the table and kneels at the end of McCree’s foot again, but this time he had his knees together. The guy then raises McCree’s foot gently onto his lap. His calloused hands feel so soft on his foot. McCree’s not gonna lie, that made his heart flutters a bit.

 

“Ya sure to use that as bandage? That’s a mighty pretty ribbon ya got there. Wouldn’t want ya to waste it on me.”

 

“Shush, it’s an old thing anyway,” Hanzo said as he starts to wrap the fabric around his ankle. “And it’s a scarf by the way, not ribbon.” Hanzo finishes the dressing with a practiced efficiency. It’s not too tight and not too loose, just snug enough. McCree wonders if he does this often. He pulls his foot towards him and check on the fabric. It has a repeated pattern of half circles onto one another like fish scales. It feels smooth under his fingers when he touched it. “It’s mighty pretty.”

 

“The pattern is called _seigaiha_ and they’re not fish scales but waves.” It’s like Hanzo can read his mind. He throws a smile for that info. “Still feel like a waste. I’m sure ya wouldn’t use it anymore after this.”

 

“If you like it so much, you can have it then,” Hanzo quips. That excites McCree a bit. “Really? I mean, wouldn’t want to trouble ya, is all.” Hanzo shakes his head.

 

“Well, you already are troubling me.” Damn, that’s kinda hurt. “But I invited you myself so I guess it’s not your fault.”

 

“If it makes you feel better, you can answer my questions as barter.” McCree didn’t think long. If Hanzo want to ask questions, he can ask. Besides, what could go wrong? “Sure, shoot ‘em.”

 

“Why are you lost in the forest with a weapon and armors?” Damn it, he forgot about that. Of course Hanzo’ll ask that. He’s a smart one, that guy. McCree didn’t even know the guy knows he had a gun. Stupid McCree. Okay, he can’t be panicking right now. He can do this.

 

“I should ‘ave really see that comin’ huh,” he sighed. “I uh, I really can’t say this to ya but, I promise ‘am not goin’ to uh, threaten or hurt ya or somethin’, but really, mah team and I were just walkin’ ‘round an’ somethin’ hit us an’ I fell off a damn cliff an’ we git separated since.” Well that was real smooth McCree. His accent slurred even more than usual, he wonder if Hanzo could even catch it all.

 

He never expected Hanzo to laugh at that. “Calm down McCree, you sound ridiculous. Why are you talking like that, is that even English?” he laughs. “Do not worry cowman, I’m not exactly a delicate flower you know. In fact _you're_ the one whoshould be the afraid of me,” he wiggles his eyebrows. Damn, that got him all flustered. “You followed a stranger into his house after all.” Hanzo let out another laugh.

 

“I’m asking that because this part of the forest didn’t usually receive many visitations, even from local hunters. This forest is dangerous. There are… monsters out there,” Hanzo said. McCree’s not sure if he’s joking or not.

 

“Now hold on, what do ya mean monsters?” he raised his brows high. “Ya mean wild animals?”

 

“Yeah, something like that,” the guy mused. Damn it Hanzo stop being so mysterious and pretty. McCree can only lose his cool for so much before completely making a fool out of himself. Even he has his some pride to nurse. The guy takes the teapot and pours out some tea for theme. “Here, drink this.” McCree take the cup he offered and sips down the warm beverage slowly.

 

“I also know that you’re actually a member of Overwatch.”

 

***

 

“Ho- How did ya know that? That’s- That’s classified,” McCree stammered out. Hanzo just looks at the man with an appraising look.

 

“You told me,” he let out a smug smirk. “Just now.” McCree groans at Hanzo. He feels frustrated for falling into Hanzo’s trap.

 

“But really, I saw the logo on your stuff back in the bathroom when I put them in the washing machine just now,” Hanzo said. “I had my doubts because the logo looks like a weird version of Overwatch’s own logo.” He taps a finger on the table. “But you just confirmed that.”

 

McCree is averting his eyes at everywhere but Hanzo. He suddenly has a newfound interest on the hem of his shirt. “Aw Han… Man… I messed up big time…”

 

Hanzo shakes his head with a small smile. “Do not worry, McCree. There’s only me, my sensei, and his wife in this house, and they’re both out. Nobody else will know about you, so you can stay until your ankle is better. And about why you’re wandering in the forest, I won’t ask further. I understand the need for discretion.” Hanzo explains to the cowboy. “But I must ask you to be careful with that weapon of yours. Please do not raise it against me or the Noguchi couple. We mean no harm.”

 

The dragons snuggle into McCree’s neck, as an attempt to reassure him. “Thanks Han. I… I appreciate that. I’ll take yer word.”

 

Hanzo was about to say something more but they were disturbed by a greeting.

 

_“Tadaima!”_ a male voice greets in a sing-song way. They hear the front door being open. Two set of footsteps are making their way into the house. That must be the Noguchi couple Hanzo said before.

 

_“Waka, imasu ka?”_ a female voice chimes in. Not long after a figure came into view. _“Ara, irun janai,”_ the woman said.

 

_“Okaerinasai, Michiru-san,”_ Hanzo greets back. McCree can see the woman suddenly tenses and he turn to look at Hanzo for help.

 

“Ah Michiru-san, this is McCree. He got lost in the forest and I found him, so I brought him here,” Hanzo explains (thankfully) in English. “He can’t walk because he sprained his ankle.” He glances at the man. McCree just look alternatingly at Hanzo and Michiru-san. He must be gauging how McCree would react. “McCree, this is Michiru-san. She’s the caretaker of this house.”

 

“Howdy ma’am. Sorry for intruding on ya. I’m McCree,” he introduces himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> \- Tadaima - I'm back (can be use plurally)  
> \- Waka, imasu ka? - Young Master, are you there?  
> \- Ara irun janai - Ah, you're here after all 
> 
>  
> 
> Funfact
> 
> "Waka" actually means "young" but in this context, it means "Young Master" because it is the shorten form of "Wakagashira" (Young Master). It's a usual title for heir of clan leaders.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

The Noguchi couple wasn’t too bad. The wife, Michiru-san, was very friendly once McCree introduced himself. She fussed about his ankle and sounded genuinely relieved when Hanzo said he had treated it. Her husband, Takeru-san, is quiet talkative. He told them about their adventure since this morning. They were out hunting and as a proof of a productive day, Takeru-san brought back few catch with him.

 

Michiru-san asked him to join her in the kitchen to talk over preparing their dinner and he agreed to, while Takeru-san and Hanzo hangs back in the lounge room. “We came here once a month to clean the house but since it’s rarely been used, there’s not much to be cleaned,” Michiru-san had said.

 

She had assigned McCree to prepare the vegetables and he obliged, while a dragon - Tatsujin, since he's friendly - accompanied him by his side. The lady did most of the work while McCree talks to her. She told him she used to baby-sit Hanzo and his brother, so she gushes out many stories about them (but McCree only focused when Hanzo is in them. He particularly like the story about how Hanzo had sneaked out to get ramen with his brother). He feels warm just talking like this.

 

He can’t remember the last time he just, talk with somebody. Since he joined Blackwatch, his schedule is nothing but endless stream of trainings and missions. He never realized how much he craves even just a simple and mundane conversation with someone else. There’s Reyes, but it’s different when you’re interacting with your boss. If he never got lost in the forest; if he never met Hanzo, he wonders what his life would be. He would never realize that he would need some breather. Some missions are heavier than others, It’s Blackwatch after all and sooner or later, he will be given more responsibilities and burden that he’s sure would someday break him. His meeting with Hanzo is truly a blessing.

 

Hanzo and Takeru-san comes in later and they ate their homemade dinner jovially. By this time, the dragons finally went back to Hanzo. They slithered into his long sleeve and disappeared in a shimmer of blue light. The guy looks so expressive around the couple. He can feel that he too, is becoming more expressive. Here, he’s not a black-ops agent. He’s just a guy having dinner with good people. He smiled so much, his cheeks feel strained. McCree is surprised at how long he hadn’t smile this much. Afterwards, he joined the other two men drinking on the porch. He never had sake before but they tasted nice.

 

They drank until around midnight and Michiru-san decided its bed time for the boys. She led him to another room to sleep so that he can have some privacy. He found all his clothes and equipment already stashed in one corner, with fresh set of clothes. Hanzo must have put it there. He took some time to clean his trusted Peacekeeper a bit and went to bed. He fell asleep immediately.

 

***

 

“Waka, do you know who that foreigner is?” Takeru asks the younger man. Hanzo just raise his eyebrows towards him before he continues transferring McCree’s clothes from the washing machine into the dryer. “We intercepted them this morning. They had break through the barrier from the air and raised few alarms. Main house had ordered us to check on it. We found them trying to infiltrate into Hanamura through the forest.”

 

“So that’s what you two been doing all morning.” Hanzo said with a surprised tone. “How many were they?”

 

“Before engaging, we confirmed three, including our guest. But somehow in the dark, he suddenly disappeared,” the older man reports. He and Michiru had engaged one infiltrator each and by the time they were done, McCree had disappeared. They spent all day scouring the forest trying to find him. Who had guessed the guy to be hiding inside their own place? “No casualties, we knocked them out and left them at the other side of the forestforest, outside the barrier. 

 

“I see,” Hanzo muses. “McCree fell off a cliff and been wandering in the forest since. I found him in a bush around late afternoon.” Hanzo reports back his side of the situation. “The dragons insisted I brought him back here, so I did.”

 

“But Waka, he’s the enemy,” Takeru tries to reason. “We found out that they are members of Overwatch. Master Sojiro would want to know about this.”

 

Hanzo didn’t say anything until the dryer stops. He rummages around the clothes and took out a black undershirt. He raises it to show the faded logo to the elder man. “Look, Overwatch logo.” Hanzo said amusingly, and throws it into the laundry hamper with the rest of the freshly fried clothes. The shirt had fell on Ryujin who was coiling comfortably on the warm laundry. He let out a growl and Hanzo removed it from him. “I already know who he is, and he already told me about his situation, Sensei.”

 

Takeru tried to say something but was cut off by Hanzo. “Sensei, we will let him stay until his foot is better, and then we’ll lead him out of this forest.”

 

“But, Waka-“

 

“The dragons are fond of the cowboy Sensei, for whatever reason. And they’re good judges of character. I trust them. He’s not a threat to us and we shall not be one to him.” He said with the tone of finality.

 

“Now let’s join them for dinner.”

 

***

 

“Are you a fox?” a voice suddenly asks him. McCree blinks a few times before catching the person kneeling in front of him. Tatsujin is scrunching his nose at him. “What?”

 

“You smell like a fox, but… yet, it is not a fox's smell,” Tatsujin said with a serious expression. He had his fingers on his mouth. ”Curious...” the dragon taps a finger on his chin. 

 

“Hey I ain't smelly!” McCree fought back. He smells just fine, thank ya kindly. “And how can I be a fox? I’m clearly a man,” he sat up and turns around to give the dragon a full view of the McCree package, proving that he is one genuine American man. Then he realized that this is another dream. He looks around but there’s nothing but grass plains for miles. Only Tatsujin and he standing on this wide stretch of an imagination land. “Hey where’s ya brother?”

 

“He’s not coming,” the dragon said. He continues appraising the cowboy. “You mostly smell like a human, but there’s definitely another smell under that. I just can’t seem to place a name to it.”

 

“Alright this is gettin' weird. Can ya cut that out?" McCree crosses his arms. "Why are ya here this time, pardner?”

 

“You were having a nightmare,” the other replied. “You were mumbling nonsense telling something to get away in your sleep.”

 

“I… I don’t remember that…” McCree lied. He pretends to not remember a thing, but he knows exactly what the nightmare is. It’s a recurring dream he always get since his Deadlock days and it only got worse after joining Blackwatch. He… He doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

“It’s still here, your nightmare.” Tatsu broke the silence. “It ran when I entered your dream, but it’s still here. Hiding.” That doesn’t bode well with McCree. To think of the nightmare he hated as something living and sentient, always lurking around in the back of his mind. Waiting for him to lower his guard. Preying on him. This is bad. He can feel he’s slipping. He can’t dwell on this thing. He needs distraction. His legs felt weak so he sat back on the ground. 

 

“Who are your parents, Hikoboshi?” He snapped back at that question. Tatsujin is still scrutinizing him. His can feel the tense slowly melting away from his shoulders. It’s a touchy question, but he appreciates the distraction. He took a deep breath before answering it.

 

“Ya still with the nickname huh. Not that I hate it though,” McCree rubs the back of his neck. “My Ma is long gone now. She passed away when I was 12.” He averts his eyes downward. He doesn’t want the dragon to see his face. “Never know my Pa. He left when I’m still in Ma’s belly.”

 

Suddenly he feels something slowly wrapping around him. McCree tilts his head towards it and found Tatsujin hugging him with one hand from his side. He didn’t say anything other than rubbing gently on his arm. He feels overwhelmed at that so he tilted his head down onto the fabric of Tatsujin's shoulder, laying comfortably on the dragon. 

 

***

 

McCree woke up feeling dried tears on his face. He spends few moments in daze, trying to remember his dreams. There’s the usual nightmare, but there’s also the dragon. He remembers being comforted by him. Even if it’s only in a dream, it felt good.

 

He slowly sat up on his futon. The sun is already out, casting warm rays over him from the window. The house is mostly quiet, but he can hear faint clangs and clatters from the kitchen. He must be the last one to wake. McCree let out a wide yawn and stretches out. He feels well rested and yesterday’s sore are mostly gone. His bad ankle is still throbbing but it’s not as bad as yesterday.

 

He made his way to the kitchen and met Michiru-san. “Good morning sleepy head,” she greeted him cheerfully. McCree let out another yawn before covering it with the back of his left hand.

 

“Sorry for sleepin' in. Never had slept that well in a long time,” he replied before settling beside the kitchen table. It’s not that late in the morning but he’s still the last one to wake.

 

“Oh poor child, what have you been doing to have such terrible sleeping schedule?” Michiru-san asks over preparing a new batch of pancakes.

 

McCree contemplates how to answer that. “Work’s tough sometimes, is all.”

 

The elder woman didn’t push more and just hums back an answer. “Now, go wash yourself while I finish making your breakfast.”

 

McCree went back to his room and washes himself in the toilet. He changed into a new set of clothes Hanzo had provided. Another shirt paired with a black jersey pants. He feels so domestic in them and honestly, he can feel he’s getting attached to the simple clothing. He had removed the scarf Hanzo wrapped on his ankle before the shower and contemplated to wrap it back. But he decided to get his breakfast first. Wouldn’t want to make the nice lady waiting for him. He wrapped his serape around – it’s a comfort thing – and put on his hat, before making his way to the kitchen.

 

McCree ate breakfast in silence as Michiru-san left him to do some housekeeping. After washing his dishes, he returns to the chair and tries to wrap the scarf around his ankle. It proved that McCree _sucks_ at first aid. He tried wrapping them many times but they always ended up too tight or too loose. He let out an exasperated grunt.

 

“There you are, cowman,” a voice greets him. Hanzo is walking towards him. “I knew you’d have some difficulties at that. Let me do it for you.”

 

McCree felt his heart flutters. Hanzo had tied his hair into a high ponytail and it reveals his fair neck. The scene should be considered illegal. He can see glistening sweat rolling down on the nape of his skin, and it made his own sweat rolling down his skin. Hanzo is wearing traditional cloths like yesterday but he had dark blue, leather shoulder guard over his left shoulder and gloves on his hands. He must be working out because his clothes are a little damp with sweat, and McCree tries very hard to not think anything about that.

 

McCree couldn’t help but just stare dumb-struckly at Hanzo as he rummages around for yesterday’s kit in the cabinet. He brought out the same tube of cream from yesterday and kneels down in front of him to apply the cream. Hanzo is so gentle on McCree’s ankle. When he 's satiafied with the amount applied , Hanzo then wraps the scarf around his ankle with dexterous hands. McCree didn’t even realize when Hanzo had finished the job. “Uh… thanks…”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Hanzo said and stands up. “I need some water before returning to the range,” and Hanzo did just that. He gulps down a glass of water and left the empty glass by the sink before he walks out to the corridor. “You can join me if you want.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if things are too domestic or slow for past few chapters. I promise there will be more things in future chapters. Also, should I add pining tag?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit embarrassed about this chapter cause I never had to describe the feeling of falling in love before _(
> 
> Also, weird dragon magic explanation

 

 

Hanzo had lied when he said he only needed a glass of water. The truth is he had been antsy since he woke up. Tatsu had told him the cowboy – _Hikoboshi_ , the dragon had insisted on that nickname. Ridiculous. He would never call McCree that. He would die from embarrassment if he ever calls him that – had a terrible nightmare. He’s worried for the cowboy, which is weird because he had only met him literally yesterday. But his stupid heart couldn’t help but worry. And the fact that the man still didn’t wake up didn’t help.

 

He had asked Noguchi-sensei for some time out so that he can sneak off to check on McCree. His Sensei raised his eyebrows and let him go. He swears he can hear the elder man said _“seishun da ne”_ when he but dashed out from the archery range.

 

He went to his room but he wasn’t there. Then he tried to find Michiru-san in the kitchen to ask about the cowboy and found him struggling to wrap his ankle on the chair. The hat on his head is askew from his rough movement and he had that blanket thing around his shoulders again. He must have finished his breakfast then. Hanzo let out a relieved sigh and went to help him with his predicament. Somehow later he had invited the man to follow him to the range.

 

That was then. Now McCree is watching him shooting arrows with enthusiasm enough for ten children.

 

“McCree, shut up.” He orders the overly excited audience.

 

“But I didn’t even say anythin’!”

 

“You’re still too loud”

 

“Takeru-sensei, look at _Hanzo-kun_ bullyin' a poor injured guy,” the cowboy said playfully with a pretend whine and pout.

 

Okay he can never concentrate ever again because the combination of all that did _things_ to him. He’s lucky he’s facing away from McCree because he’s certain that his face is as red as a tomato can be right now. The elder man just laughed at both of them and thankfully, he dismissed Hanzo from their session. He excused himself for a shower and left both men in the range. He’s going to need extra cold shower. He can feel the twins laughing in his tattoo, cooing for him to make a move on their Hikoboshi. _“Kono- kusogaki-domo ga!”_ he said and slaps his left arm.

 

 

***

 

 

After Hanzo had finished freshen himself, they had a pleasant early lunch. He had changed into a white T-shirt with dragon cartoons on it and a black jersey pants with white stripes on each sides. Over the shirt, he wears a thin overcoat – a _haori_ – Hanzo had said. Afterwards, McCree spend his time playing chess Hanzo had brought out from a closet on the shaded corridor by the room he first came in. He had his legs down over the porch, touching the lawn since he can’t cross his legs.

 

Michiru-san sat in the same room with them, but she stays beside the table and starts a knitting project. It’s for her grandchild she had said. Their eldest daughter is expecting a son and Michiru-san is planning to knit a pair of baby mittens and cap for him. Takeru-san is sitting across from his wife, reading a book. He looks older somehow with the reading glasses he’s wearing.

 

“The dragons are restless,” Hanzo suddenly said.

 

“Why don’t ya let ‘em out?” he asks back. Hanzo raises his eyebrows and shrugs. “If you say so.”

 

He pulls back the right sleeve of his clothes to his elbow and reveals the intricate tattoo on his arm. It’s a huge tattoo of blue dragons rolling on clouds with yellow lightning bolts. He wonders how far the tattoo reaches. The ink suddenly starts to glow blue and coils outward. They look like hard-light projections but McCree knows that they’re not a type of technology. This is magic. He’s witnessing a real life magic.

 

The two blue coils slowly forming familiar features of certain friendly dragons until finally the light vanishes away to reveal two real life living dragons.

 

“That’s a mighty fine ink ya got there Han,” he said pointing on Hanzo’s exposed arm. The dragons turn to look around and when they spot him, one of them lunges onto his lap. Luckily, he didn’t knock away the chess pieces on the board. The other one coils lazily around Hanzo’s neck. The one on his lap must be Tatsujin and the one around their master’s neck must be Ryujin.

 

“It’s the link between the dragons and me,” Hanzo said as he ran his right hand over his left arm. “It acts as the anchor for the dragons in the material world and technically made me their medium. Having it on me means it’s easier to call them. If not, I would have to draw summoning talismans and chant some long ancient spells to call them from the spirit world and it is a slow and arduous method.”

 

“With the tattoo, the dragons have a more permanent and faster way to materialize into our world.” Hanzo said while scratching Ryujin’s neck. “It’s a special talent of the Shimada family.” The whole stuff about magic and spirit world made him confused so he just nods back at Hanzo’s explanation. Something about Hanzo’s family name sounds awfully familiar to his ears though. 

 

McCree rubs his hand along Tatsu’s back as he stretches like a cat. “Tatsujin here is more like a cat than a dragon,” he chuckles. The dragon on his lap turn around on his back and McCree give some rubs on his belly. “Ya look nothin’ like before.”

 

“You have said that before,” Hanzo mused. “You met them in your dream, is that right? Tell me, what have they told you and how do they look.”

 

McCree throw back a surprised look before answering him. “They came to me sayin’ they want to talk and stuff. Tatsujin here was quite cheerful, compared to his brother there.” Ryujin let out a huff and turn away from McCree. He let out a little laugh at that.

 

“They weren’t in this form though,” he gestures around Tatsu and turns to look at Hanzo. The guy’s eyes widens at that, so he decides to continue. “They were humans, mostly. They had blue hairs and dragon horns. And they wore weird robes, looking like some royalty or somethin’.”

 

“They were wearing _sokutai_ …” Hanzo said at that. “Interesting. They rarely ever reveal that form to anyone and yet they reveal it to you.” He looks like he’s deep in thought. “Usually they only appear with that form on important ceremonies or occasions,” He adds and strokes Ryujin’s back.

 

“The dragons didn’t wear _sokutai_ to show ranks like humans. The sokutai are the reflection of the colour of their scales.” He looks at McCree and gives him a smile. “You should be honoured.”

 

“Ah yes, Tatsujin said something else too,” he said back sheepishly. “He said that I’m smelly like a wet fox.” McCree scrunches his nose at the dragon on his lap and poke his belly repeatedly. The dragon squirms around and let out little grunts like he’s laughing. “Take that ya naughty boy.”

 

Hanzo laughed at that. “He’s not a boy you know,” he pulls Ryu from his shoulders and put him on his lap. McCree eyes the guy with a questioning look but he just let out more laugh.

 

“They’re hundreds of years old actually. We didn’t even know either the dragons, or the clan came first. All we know is they had served Shimada Clan and we had revered them since ancient times.” Hanzo is actually giggling now when he saw the shocked expression on McCree’s face. “But they do act like shitty brats most of the time.” He said and tickles Ryu’s belly.

 

They both laughed at that. Oh how McCree will miss this moment. His smiles come easily around Hanzo, and they’re not the kind he usually fakes to please his officers. The smiles he made here are genuine and light-hearted. They come because he is happy and not because he needs a façade. They come because, of Hanzo. He let out a smile at that thought. The guy somehow manages to draw out all the good in him, which is something he had pushed away for so long ago, because emotions are unneeded in either Deadlock or Blackwatch. He wonders how he would be without Hanzo after this.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that cowman?” Hanzo suddenly asks. It snapped McCree back to the current reality.

 

“Uh… What?” he stutters back like an idiot. Get a grip McCree!

 

“You’re looking at me with a sappy expression like you’re looking at little kittens.” Hanzo said and narrows his eyes.

 

McCree can feel his face heats up and tries to give an answer, any answer, but his stupid brain could only feed his mouth stutters of incomprehensible words. “Nothin’.” He finally settles on that. Yes, that’ll definitely answer it all. Way to go McCree.

 

“If you say so, weirdo.” Thank god Hanzo dropped the question, because he can’t really tell the guy that he…

 

What does McCree think of Hanzo again? He’s… a friend… right? But he feels like they’re closer than that. He wants them to be closer than that. Hanzo made him happy. When Hanzo is around, he feels both worked up and at rest at the same time. His heart beats strongly and slowly at the same time, and he’s sure that if someone were to sit right next to him, they can hear his irregular heartbeat and claims that he’s sick. It feels like he has finally found the person who he would put their happiness above him. He would do anything to just see Hanzo smile back at him. This is not just some infatuation or lust. He knew how they feel. What he feels for Hanzo is beyond that. What he feels for Hanzo is…

 

Holy shit he’s in _love_ with Hanzo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> \- Seishun da ne - Ah, to be young again  
> \- Kono- kusogaki-domo ga! - You- shitty brats!  
> \- Sokutai - a type of traditional garment used to be wore by male nobles and royalty. (Females wear Juuni-hitoe instead)  
> \- Haori - kimono-style coat
> 
> Funfact  
> \- Seishun actually means "youth", but it can also be used like in this context, to refer to young people doing young people stuff (lmao whats with this explanation)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this chapter is killing me cause it's so c h e e s y and a shameless reason to use a song in my writing I hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> also, weird magic dragon explanation, like last chapter but lesser.

 

 

McCree had suddenly asked to dismiss himself to the toilet with such haste that Hanzo’s sure if his ankle is not injured, the man would have run all the way there. Had Hanzo did something wrong?

 

Sensei and Michiru-san look at him and then changed looks with one another, before looking back at Hanzo again. He just let out a shrug and they didn’t push anything else. He waits for McCree for a while but when the cowboy still didn’t return, he was worried. The dragons are calm so there’s no imminent danger or threat. Yet, what was holding McCree back so long? He decided to search for the man.

 

Of course he’s not in the toilet. There’s not even sign of usage in there. So Hanzo went straight to McCree’s room but it’s empty too. His stuff is still tucked away on one corner so at least he didn’t run away. He was about to continue search the other rooms when he felt Michiru-san pull his hand back. She put one finger on her lips, signing Hanzo to keep quiet and lead him into the kitchen.

 

McCree was slouching on the table. He had both his hands crossed on the table and had his face between the nook of his elbow. His breathing is steady so he must be sleeping. Hanzo couldn’t believe it. All the worry and the cowboy are just taking a _nap_. Why in the kitchen though?

 

He was about to wake him up but Michiru-san suggested to leave him alone for a while. Maybe he need some time. So Hanzo gave him just that, and returns to pack up the chess set they were playing before. The dragons inquire about their Hikoboshi but he just shrugs back at them.

 

A moment later, Michiru-san said McCree had woken up but she sent him to his room. She said he looked unwell, he was agitated and nervous but when she asked him, he just said it’s nothing. Michiru-san suspected maybe he’s hiding something that he’s not ready to share with. That evening, Hanzo ate dinner somberly with the elder couple. McCree still hadn’t come out from his room since late afternoon.

 

Something is definitely wrong and Hanzo is determined to find out what it is. Michiru-san had said to give him time, but he’s worried. What if the foolish cowman is actually sick? Despite what people said about fools never got sick, he knows that’s rubbish. After all Genji still got sick.

 

Hanzo approaches McCree’s room without making any sound. There’s light but it’s dim. Is the man sleeping? He thought but he can hear a faint voice inside. Who is McCree speaking to? Curiosity got the best of him so he slide the shoji door open a little bit, just enough for him to peek inside but not too obvious that McCree would notice the door is ajar.

 

The cowboy is sitting on the floor facing the open window, baring his back towards the entrance. The broad shoulders are slightly slumping forward. Hanzo can see blue tails flickering in front of McCree. So that’s where the twins had gone to. He had let them roam outside earlier and they didn’t return to him since.

 

He never has to worry the dragons getting lost or attacked. They didn’t do the tongue thing like lizards or snakes did but their whiskers acts almost the same. Their whiskers can detect air movements and changes in temperature, and their nose is sensitive enough to be able to distinguish countless different smells. That’s how they are able to detect any threats miles before reaching them. Plus, even in their diminutive form, they still can shoot lightning.

 

The dragons usually would be out all night and only returns when the dawn breaks, so having them here is a bit outside of their usual behaviour. Hanzo’s sure the twins had already detected him but looks like they’re ignoring him and didn’t alert McCree about his presence. They just humour the cowboy as he speaks to them. Perhaps, they too were worried about the man.

 

When Hanzo focuses on McCree’s voice, he found out that the cowboy is not actually talking to the dragons. The cowboy is singing to them. Although, his voice is so low, he could have been whispering if Hanzo didn’t catch the tune. He can only catch part of them though. It’s an English song, and Hanzo‘s not sure if he had ever heard it before.

 

_“Wise men says, only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help, falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you…”_

 

Is… McCree is missing on someone? Someone he loved? That… must have been the reason he’s acting weird and withdrawn. He didn’t want anybody to know he’s missing on someone. The man can be surprisingly shy when he feels like it. Hanzo smiles at that thought. He’s acting coy because of someone close to his heart.

 

Of course McCree would have a sweetheart. Hanzo would never admit this out loud but he finds the cowboy to be ruggedly handsome. It’s not surprising for him to already have a significant other.

 

But somehow, Hanzo feels disappointed… He knows that he should not feel this way. He didn’t have any relationship with McCree. It’s not the guy is his… _anything_. They’re merely strangers who have their roads crossed for a while. Yet, he feels like they are more than just strangers. He wanted them to be more than just strangers.

 

Hanzo didn’t get to indulge on the feeling for too long, because he can feel someone is tapping their fingers on his arm. Hanzo turns around and saw Michiru-san. She’s carrying dinner for McCree. The elder woman offered to let Hanzo to give it to the cowboy but he vehemently refuses. He can’t face the man right now. Not after he had those thoughts, so he retreated back down the corridor, and into his own room.

 

***

 

Good lord. He’s done messed up big time now. He had made a mighty horrible mistake, _McCree_ is a horrible mistake. He had had many experiences of making horrible decisions but this trumps all. Maybe not all, he’s sure as hell it would still make Reyes madder than a wet hen if he ever finds out about this. The magnitude of this mistake is only second after his decision to ever join Deadlock, he reckons. McCree is a dead man. Of all the people he ever met, he had to fall in love with a _Shimada_. 

 

He didn’t realize this before, but he had never asked Hanzo’s full name. His mind had been occupied with thoughts about the guy that he never had thought to ask his full name. If Hanzo didn’t mention the name while telling him about the dragons, McCree would have never known. Heck, even then it took him quite a while to register the name.

 

Shimada. That’s the yakuza clan they were supposed to gain information about. And Hanzo is one of them.

 

Hanzo wouldn’t… kill him right? But he didn’t even have to kill McCree himself. He just needs to tell someone an Overwatch agent is here and all hell will break loose. But Hanzo didn’t. He had known that McCree works for Overwatch, and he never did anything about it. If anything, the guy had been real nice to him. Is _still_ being real nice to him. And McCree had just run away…

 

McCree didn’t realize when, but he’s in the kitchen now. Damn it, he was going to go to the toilet. Nevermind then, he doesn’t really need to go there in the first place. It’s just an excuse to… to escape Hanzo.

 

_Lord_ , why does that makes he feels so bad. Hanzo’s not the villain here. He is. McCree sat down on a chair and covers his face with his hands. He feels like screaming. He crosses his arms on the table and bumps his forehead on his them repeatedly. He feels so stupid. He’s really not being fair to Hanzo.

 

He was so deep in thought, he didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep. He had woken up to find Michiru-san trying to cook silently. She asked what’s wrong when she saw him awake and of course McCree said “nothing”. It’s obvious that he looks shaken, but the nice lady didn’t push further. She told him to rest in his room and he can skip dinner if he wanted. And he had been inside the room ever since.

 

It’s already dark outside but he didn’t bother to light up the room. He did turn a desk lamp he found on though. The other three must be having dinner right now, but he didn’t feel like eating. His mind is in too much turmoil to even register if he’s hungry or not. McCree tried staring at the night sky to calms himself, but it didn’t work. Then, the dragons came. They flew in through the window and coils playfully around him.

 

The twins bring the smell of rain with them and it soothes him. He had always loved the smell of petrichor. It reminds him of rolling storm clouds on a hot southern summer. It reminds him of his once home. McCree slowly strokes the back of both dragons. He had only met them for few days but he feels attached to them already. They had a calming presence and he wonders if that’s part of their magic.

 

“Hey guys… is it okay for me to be here?” he asked the dragons. They both raised their head and snuggle into his jaw. Is that an agreement?

 

“Is it okay for me to… be with Hanzo?” he asked that more to himself, rather than the dragons. But they dutifully answer back with little growls. McCree let out a little smile with a sigh.

 

He starts to whisper a song. It was his Ma’s favourite song. She always sings it to him whenever he is sad. And he is feeling a little bit sad now. He probably won’t ever confess his feelings to Hanzo… But at least, he can keep it in his heart. It’s his feelings and his alone.

 

_“Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you”_

 

He swears what happen next is real. From his peripherals, he can see Tatsujin and Ryujin, in their human form. And they’re hugging him from both sides. He didn’t turn to look at them because he’s sure that if he did, they would disappear. He let himself drown in their comforting embrace silently. Maybe falling in love with Hanzo isn’t such a mistake he had thought.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis Presley


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ia another excruciatingly painful chapter for me. The ending shouldn't be too far now. 
> 
> Also I'm updating the tags

 

 

McCree woke up very early that day. The sun didn’t even rise yet. He had not remember when he had fallen asleep. He remembers seeing the dragons flew into the night sky after he finished the dinner the good lady brought to him. But when did he get tucked into the futon? Everything feels surreal. He lay on the bedding for some time, just staring at the ceiling. He had no nightmare last night, but he feels exhausted.

 

He wanted to see Hanzo. He needs to apologize for yesterday, so he slowly stands up and make his way to the toilet. Apologizing to Hanzo is a priority, but he needs to use the little boy’s room first. As he makes his way lazily down the corridor, he saw that the kitchen is alight. He decides to go check on the kitchen first instead. Maybe it’s Hanzo.

 

It’s just Michiru-san and her husband. They looked surprised when they saw McCree though. Honestly, McCree would be surprised too if he saw McCree right now. It’s unheard of him to naturally wake up before the rooster even crows. He immediately apologized to the couple.

 

Michiru-san smiles back at him. “Are you okay?” she asks. He actually feels better this morning despite the exhaustion, so he told her that. She explains that she’s preparing some food for them because she and Takeru-san is going to visit the town for some supplies. They had offered to take him with them but he declined politely after seeing the small car. He did send them off though.

 

Then he actually went to the toilet and returns to his room. Was it always this quiet in mornings? He wouldn’t know. Usually when they are awake this early is when they were getting deployed for missions, and it’s always ear-deafeningly loud, especially with the transports.

 

Out of nowhere, he hears faint but repeating _thuds_ alongside his cane. It came from the direction of the range. It must be Hanzo.

 

He made his way there and confirmed his suspicion. Hanzo is practicing his shots. He looks deep in concentration, unlike yesterday’s morning. His gaze is sharp and he stands with practiced ease. Every movement is impeccable and swift. Hanzo is in his elements and he looks amazing.

 

McCree is amazed with Hanzo’s aim too. They all clusters around the bulls eye, and not even one strayed from the centre circle. He couldn’t be more impressed with the guy. He sits on a stool nearby and continues to watch Hanzo’s graceful form. He soaks in the view of Hanzo into his mind as the archer releases volley after volley of arrows.

 

“How are you feeling today?” Hanzo suddenly asks. He had stop shooting and was collecting the arrows on the target. He only turns ever so slightly to face McCree.

 

“Just peachy, thanks for asking.” He let out a smile. Okay, how should he do this? He wants to apologize for his behaviour yesterday so he must be truthful and sincere.

 

He had come to the conclusion that he doesn’t mind Hanzo being a Shimada. Your family doesn’t define you and Hanzo had proved himself to be sincere and McCree genuinely enjoys his company.

 

But, he just can’t let it out. He doesn’t know _how_ to explain yesterday. He can’t exactly blurt out that he’s in love with the guy. That’s a confession he will bring to his grave. And it doesn’t help when Hanzo just said, “Good for you,” and left him alone in the range. His face looks flushed with exertion. Oh Lord he is angry about yesterday. Damn it McCree, he grunts out his frustration. He tried to follow Hanzo but the guy had locked himself in his own room.

 

 

***

 

 

Hanzo was surprised when he saw McCree watching him in the range. When had he come? And heavens why he looks like _that_. He had that sappy smile again plastered on his face and complete with soft-looking eyes. He still wears the same set of clothing from yesterday so it seems like he had slept in it. That explains his wildly ruffled hair. McCree looks… oddly adorable like that and Hanzo just want to scream that out. What is he thinking? The man already has someone he love and care!

 

And McCree is not helping when he throws Hanzo the sweetest smile he ever sees. That made his heart flutters without fail. He can feel his face burns fiercely.

 

He must get out of here, fast. Without any delay, he quickly stashes the equipment away and rushes out from the range. He needs to hide from McCree before he makes a fool out of himself, so he went to hide in his room but McCree had followed him.

 

“Hanzo, ya fine?” he ask from behind the sliding door. He sounds concerned. He must be thinking he had done something wrong. No McCree, you did nothing wrong! It’s me, it’s all me! Hanzo wanted to scream.

 

But he only managed to let out strangled “I’m fine.” His heart beats so hard when he hears McCree let out a small whine. “I got ya Han,” he had replied as Hanzo listen to the sound of his cane receding away. Hanzo let out his own whine and drowns his face on his knees.

 

Hanzo hadn’t realized when he had fallen asleep. He is laying on his side right in front of the door. He stretches out his body as he sat up on the floor. It was already bright outside. How long had he fallen asleep? He turns to the clock and saw that it’s already half past 12. No wonder he feels stiff. He unravels his hair scarf and redid it into loosely tied low ponytail before making his way to the bathroom. It’s time for some shower. He stinks from all the sweat.

 

On the way there, he hears cooking sounds from the kitchen. Curious. The Noguchi had said they would be out for all day today, so there’s not supposed to be someone cooking.

 

What he found is McCree in an apron, working in the kitchen. That was unexpected. He even had tied his shaggy hairs back into a stubby ponytail. Hanzo narrows his eyes at that sight. Is he dreaming?

 

Somehow, the dragons had come out from the tattoo and make their way to McCree. When they all but plops themselves onto his shoulder, McCree let out a loud yelp. It sounds exactly like the one Hanzo had heard when he first found the cowboy. He can’t help but let out a laugh.

 

“Han!” McCree’s eyes wide with surprise. “I’m sorry, the dragons came out on their own.” Hanzo replies while still laughing. McCree let out an exasperated sigh and continues his work.

 

“Uh, what are you doing?” curiosity got the best of Hanzo.

 

The cowboy turns around and looks at him sheepishly. Hanzo can see reds streaking across his face. “I uh, I’m thinkin’ of making somethin’ for ya, but… I don’t know what your favourite is,” McCree rubs the back of his head. “So I thought, I’d make mine for ya.”

 

“Huh. I didn’t know you can cook,” Hanzo muses. “What are you making?”

 

“Well, Michiru-san had already made some dish, so I didn’t make much. I only made some mashed potatoes…” the cowboy show him the bowl he’s working on. “I uh, Han… I want to apologize for acting weird yesterday…”

 

Hanzo is a little bit surprised. He thought _he_ had made things weird and about to offer an apology himself, but McCree had beaten him to it. “Don’t mind about that. I understand, McCree,” he said. “Well, I wish we can talk more, but I must take a shower. I stink.” Hanzo scrunches his nose at himself and disappear to the bathroom. He can hear McCree let out a laugh.

 

 

***

 

 

If felt good to finally apologize to Hanzo. They had enjoyed a comfortable lunch together, and Hanzo said his mash is delicious and he couldn’t be happier for the guy to like his cooking. They talked for a while and he felt great. He didn’t plan to confess to Hanzo but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy his company.

 

After eating, they went to the lounge room and Hanzo fixed the crooked mess of a wrap he made when he did it himself earlier. The sprained had reduced greatly, but there’s still lingering pain when he walk on his bad foot. He’s worried if the injury is actually worse than it seems. Maybe he would ask Angela check on him.

 

“So, the dragons told me something interesting last night,” Hanzo tilts his head towards him. McCree turns to look at the archer. “Uh… what do ya mean?”

 

“You have a nice singing voice,” Hanzo replies with a small voice. He’s looking away from McCree though.

 

Oh. _Oh no_. They told Hanzo about his singing. What else did the dragons said? Did they tell Hanzo about his hopeless crush too? Did they tell him about how he acted all weepy because he’s afraid of his own feelings? Did they-

 

“Your significant other must love your voice.”

 

“Uhh… yeah… about that,” McCree fiddles with his fingers. “I don’t have one.” Before Hanzo could make any fun of him, he quickly gives more information. “I do have someone I fancy though.” Yeah, that should do it. Hanzo had turn quiet at that.

 

“Ah, I see. Good for you.” Is he imagining things? Cause Hanzo sounded sad at that. “You should treasure the one you love. I wish for your happiness. Did you confess yet?” He asked playfully next. 

 

No Hanzo. He could never confess because the person is you. But your family would never approve this relationship and McCree wouldn’t want to steal you from them. McCree can only keep that thought inside his heart. Hanzo sounds so cheerful talking about his non-existent love life.

 

McCree told Hanzo that the Noguchi is out for supplies and Hanzo replied back that usually when they went out, they wouldn’t be returning until late afternoon. It’s a long journey to reach the town after all. Then he had volunteered to make dinner. McCree offered to help but Hanzo insisted to make them all by himself.

 

They ate dinner early that evening. Hanzo had made surprisingly mean omelette rice. _“O mu rai su,”_ Hanzo had told him when he used the previous name. The eggs are so fluffy and soft and the fried rice wasn’t too crispy and wasn’t too soft. Looks like everything Hanzo do would be perfect.

 

Despite the good dinner, McCree feels restless. Hanzo keeps mentioning about his love interest. He didn’t ask out loud, but the little remarks are making him anxious. He feels like running away and hides in his room but that would be rude. He couldn’t do that again just after he apologized for pulling it yesterday.

“Looks like Sensei and Michiru-san wouldn’t be coming home tonight,” Hanzo said to the starry sky. “It’s already this late and they wouldn’t be driving at night.” Hanzo turns to look at McCree. “I think I’m going to retire early tonight.”

 

McCree agrees and they went to their respective rooms. Hanzo’s room is a few doors away from his. They said their goodbyes and went to sleep.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter, I think. 
> 
> I'm sorry if the dream part doesn't make sense. But hey, dreams are supposed to not make sense after all. 
> 
> Also I'm updating the tags again.

 

 

McCree found himself crouching between old wooden crates. He feels cold sweat breaks on his back. His breath is ragged. He clutches Peacekeeper tightly in his hands. He can hear horrible screams and deafening shots reverberating around him, engulfing his small body in the chaos. His breath hitches when he hears footstep approaching.

 

The footsteps sound unusual yet familiar to his young ears. It was the footsteps made from walking with a wide gait. The sound of clinking spurs accompanies every step. McCree let out a silent prayer before darting to the other side of the warehouse.

 

He managed to dart along the crates and barrels to escape the person who had entered the room, but he hears the footsteps fast approaching. The person is chasing him down. They exchanged few blind shots before he ran out of bullet himself. Frustration overtook him when he had found himself cornered at a dead end. He tried to backtrack but was halted midway when the crate in front of him all but exploded in burst of splinters. He gasped loudly before turning to face the source of the shots.

 

McCree knows what’s happening. This was the day Blackwatch had come to take them down. Deadlock Gang had become such a big name that they had even caught the attention of Overwatch. But he didn’t know the goody-two-shoes of an organization would be so _ruthless_. He had watched countless gang members drop dead in a mess of blood and gore. Not that he ever cared about them, they all could just die and he couldn’t care less.

 

However the violence made him shudder. Even those who had surrendered were not spared, receiving few deadly blows point-blank themselves. What if he would be the next one to drop dead, with head shattered beyond any recognition?

 

Finally he would be cornered in this exact situation and found shivering and crying between crates, clutching an empty revolver in his hands and brought to the slammer. The one had found him was none other than Gabriel Reyes himself. The man had offered him two choices; go to max security, which would _gladly_ welcome feisty little boy like him; or join him. Of course McCree had chosen the latter and found out that the one that had wiped out Deadlock was technically not Overwatch, but Blackwatch.

 

But the man he saw shooting at him right now is not Reyes. What he saw made him tremble with fear. He doesn’t want for this to be real. The surrounding area slowly blurs into dark fog, turning his sight into a tunnel vision, focusing the man in front of man. The man glaring back at him had a cold expression and dead eyes that glows red. A still-smoking revolver is aimed straight to McCree’s head.

 

The man I front of McCree is none other than, himself.

 

A possible future of what he would become, he had thought. He sure hope that’s not the case cause he doesn’t want to ever be like that. Heartless and cold and had loss all the goodness inside.

 

McCree starts to bawl his eyes out, yelling for the twisted shadow of himself to get away. He felt his demon take a hold of his thin hand and yank on it roughly, causing him to yell in pain. He struggles with all the strength his small body could muster to break free, but fail miserably. His eyes are practically blind from all the tears pouring out from them. He keep trashing as he felt another hand are cupping his mouth. Dark tendrils creep around the edges of his vision before engulfing him completely in silent darkness.

 

 

He found himself standing in a dimly-lit room. This is new. McCree tries to look around but his body feels heavy. It’s like he is moving through thick liquid. Suddenly he felt his body moving on its own. He tries to wrestle back control but his body just wouldn’t budge, so he let it go. He slides open the shoji door and walk down a dark corridor.

 

McCree realizes he’s in Hanzo’s home, and he’s walking towards Hanzo’s room. He enters the room and there’s Hanzo sleeping in his futon, with the covers up to his chin. His hair is bundled up on the floor above his head - to avoid it from tangling, McCree guesses. The guy looks serene in his sleep.

 

Then he feels his hand suddenly raises itself, and McCree is horrified to find Peacekeeper in his grip. The nozzle is aiming straight to where Hanzo’s heart would be.

 

No… What is he doing!? He tried yelling for Hanzo but his voice is stuck. He can’t _talk_. He struggle with all his might to regain control of himself but he couldn’t. Then he feels his head slowly turns to face a body mirror on the wall to his side and saw his reflection in the mirror - _but it’s not him._

 

It’s the same shadow from before. Cold and dead red eyes staring back at him, and he can see black smoking tears rolling down the cheeks. A cruel smirk slowly forms on his mouth.

 

_“You’ll never see him again.”_

 

McCree _begs_ to any power in the universe he can think of to just make him stop. He cries his eyes out. He doesn’t want to lose Hanzo. Not like this. He feels his hand trembles uncontrollably against his control but the aim stays true.

 

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his outstretched wrist, pulling it down. McCree immediately crumples onto the floor and sobbed loudly. He feels someone slowly putting their arms around him, hugging him. He doesn’t care who is it and he hugs the person back and cried onto their shoulder like a child. Pride be damned. The person feels warm and McCree couldn’t ask more. He feel so cold. Whoever this person is, he silently thanks them profusely while bawling and shivering uncontrollably.

 

He can feel the person gently rubbing his back over and over again. “You’re safe now McCree,” a familiar voice greets him. He leans back to look at the person and finds that it’s Hanzo.

 

He can feel his tears forms anew as he hugs the guys again, even tighter this time. Clutching on him like a lifeline and refuse to let him go. He whispered out his prayers quietly.

 

_“I don’t wanna lose you Hanzo, please don’t leave me.”_

 

 

***

 

 

They stay like that for a while, until McCree calms down. Even then, Hanzo didn’t break the hug. He just embraces the cowboy in comfortable silence.

 

It felt like hours until McCree finally leans back again and wipe his eyes with the palms of his hands. His eyes look swollen and his breath is still hitching from too much crying. Hanzo couldn’t help but to ruffles his hair affectionately. McCree refuses to say anything and only look downward at his own lap.

 

 _“Nante osoroshii akumu… Kawaisou ja na, omae-sama.”_ Tatsujin said softly while brushing on McCree’s head gently. He scrunches his eyebrows before looking at Hanzo. _“Anna ni hidoi koto… Ittai, itsu kara…”_

 

 _“Warera no ko ni konna koto wo suru nante, yurusu koto ga arimasen! Aitsu wo korosanakereba naran ja!”_ Ryujin bristles with anger. He slams the floor in front of him and it cracks.

 

 _“Ochitsuke, futari-domo,”_ Hanzo assures the dragons.

 

“McCree, can you get up? There’s still something we must do.” Hanzo coaxes the cowboy gently. He’s still in a state of shock and probably traumatized, but there’s still job to be done. The hollow look in the brown eyes breaks his heart.

 

Just how long has this thing been plaguing McCree? It has grown so powerful inside him, feeding on his negative emotions. If it were allowed to fester more, the man would certainly drained of any life and finally die. Hanzo has to save the cowboy. Hanzo has to hunt the creature lurking inside McCree down.

 

“Han… zo…?” the man in front of him stirs. “What… happened?” Hanzo can see his eyes flutters back with life. The light has returns inside. He turns to look around him and widens his eyes at Tatsu and Ryu. “Why are ya guys here?” his brows scrunches. “We’re in my dream again right?”

 

“Do you remember what happened?” Hanzo asks slowly. He can see McCree is startled by the question and starts to withdraw himself away. “You can tell me, I’m here to help.”

 

“Are ya really Hanzo? Like, the _real_ Hanzo?” McCree look at him suspiciously. Of course, everyone would be after such a dark experience.

 

“Yes, the dragons brought me here,” he provided an answer. “You looked like you’re in dire need of help.” He let out a worried look.

 

“Uh, what did ya… saw?” McCree asks slowly. He turns his gaze down again, defeated. Hanzo put a hand on his shoulder to encourage him.

 

“I see you, struggling inside the clutches of a dark creature,” Hanzo explains. “It ran when we arrived. Tell me, McCree. Since when did you start having this nightmare?”

 

“I don’t know nothin’ about this dark creature yer talkin’ about, but I think I had this dream since I was a lil’ kid. But I must say, it does get worse when I start uh… workin’.” McCree let out a heavy sigh. “Just, what is happenin’ here Han?”

 

“Something had latched itself onto you, my dear Hikoboshi. It had been haunting you, feeding from you for years now,” Tatsujin slides in, and Ryujin continues his brother’s explanation. “We need to kill it before it kills you, so get ready cowman. We’re going to hunt it.”

 

 

***

 

 

Ryujin grabs McCree’s hand and the scenery starts to dissolve. Hanzo is beside him with Tatsujin. He can’t believe they’re actually travelling through dreams. He had heard about dream-walking people do in dessert before from his Ma, but this feels very different from what she had told him.

 

Tatsujin explains that they’re actually travelling inside _his_ dream, not the actual dream world so everything that appears here are only things about him and his memories.

 

Sceneries after sceneries rushing towards them like holographic screens, washing over them like fine layer of mists. The sceneries that run through them are places that McCree used to be or went to. He can see the damnable gorge, his old house in Santa Fe, various Watchpoints, the Swiss base, all came rushing towards them.

 

“You’ve been to a lot of places it seems,” Hanzo smiles at him. “I envy you. Father never allowed me to travel abroad.”

 

“Aww, honey,” McCree put a hand on his chest in mock surprise. “Ya should ask yer pops to let ya go. Maybe if ya went with someone, he’ll allow it.”

 

“Maybe. Maybe I can go with you,” Hanzo grins back at the cowboy oh so sweetly. McCree couldn’t look at him because he can feel heat rushing to his face. He turns to look aside and saw Ryujin smirking back a knowing smile.

 

He was about to retort back an answer when Tatsujin announces that they have found the creature that supposedly has been haunting him. They arrived at the warehouse from his nightmare. _Of course._

 

In front of them, the shadow of himself is staring back at them. Its eyes glows red, and smoky tendrils slowly emanating from its body. McCree can feel his body starting to tremble. Suddenly, he’s a terrified kid again.

 

It didn’t last long however. Hanzo reaches into his hands and it snapped him out of the stupor.

 

Ryujin let go of his hand and leaps forward. His body shimmers in bright blue light and a deafening roar fills the area. The dragon in human form, had transform back into his original dragon form, but it’s not the diminutive form he is familiar with.

 

The dragon Ryujin now is enormous. The scales shine in all shade of blues and greens, accompanied with glorious mane in darker shades of blues billowing around the head. Sharp fangs and jaws decorate the dragon’s gaping maw, and a set of striking gold eyes staring down in rage.

 

The sight should have been terrifying but McCree couldn’t help but to feel at awe. The dragon is _beautiful_. And he is coiling around the demon in front of them, constricting it, preventing it from escaping. McCree feels mighty relieved to be on the good side of the dragon.

 

 _“Reveal thyself,”_ the dragon’s thunderous voice booming around, sending shockwave that turns the landscape white, and banishing all the darkness that hung around before.

 

The demon in his clutches starts to flickers into dark smokes, transforming into another appearance, its original form he assume. When the smoke finally dissipates, a loud neigh can be heard.

 

You gotta be kidding. Off all things in the world that could haunt him, why it has to be a horse. To his surprise, Hanzo let out the loudest laugh he ever heard the guy made. He is even bowing forward clutching his belly, mouthing “help, my _sides_.”

 

“Really, Hanzo?” McCree crosses his arms. The huge black horse in front of them starts to struggle around. Ryujin tightens his hold and it let out a loud and alarming neigh.

 

“I can’t believe a _Night Mare_ is haunting you! Why is everything about you is cowboy themed!?” Hanzo let out a final laugh after Tatsujin thankfully reminds them of their situation.

 

“Hmm, how should we do this…?” Hanzo mused to himself, before looking back at McCree. “Can I see your pistol?” He’s surprised to find Peacekeeper still on him. He thought he had left it back then, in previous dreamscape. He held it forward for Hanzo and the guy inspects it. “This will do just fine.”

 

Hanzo returns it to McCree’s hand and instructs him to aim at the demonic horse. “I can help you with the mare, but you have to do it yourself. Don’t worry, I’ll be with you.”

 

Hanzo positions himself behind McCree and stretch out an arm over McCree’s, holding the six-shooter with him. The position feels intimate and he can feel his heart beating fast.

 

“Concentrate on happy thoughts.” Hanzo said and all he can think about is Hanzo. Honestly, he’s fine with that. “When I finish my words, you press the trigger.” McCree nods obediently. Peacekeeper is empty though, how are they going to kill the demon?

 

_“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!”_

 

On that cue, McCree presses the trigger and he can feel electric came rushing through him. The smell of ozone thickens around them and he swears lightning is shooting out of his arm. Ryujin in front of them starts to coil around and leap backwards behind them, leaving the mare alone and confused. Besides them, Tatsujin disappears in another flash of bright blue light. Rather than hearing it, he can feel the deep grumbling roar coming from inside him.

 

All of sudden, two enormous ethereal beings shoots out from the nozzle of Peacekeeper and coils furiously forward, engulfing the demon in front of them in thunderous lightning.

 

They had shoot dragons out of their body, into his ol’ reliable, and out forward, leaving nothing but devastation and carnage in their path before they climbs into the sky and explodes into fireworks as bright as 4th of July.

 

McCree crumples backwards into Hanzo’s embrace. He suddenly feels so tired right now, even keeping his eyes open is a great struggle.

 

“It’s okay, you can rest now. We’ll meet later in the other side.” He heard Hanzo said before closing down his eyes. He swears he felt a kiss on his forehead just before everything turns into darkness.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> \- Nante osoroshii akumu - What a terrible nightmare  
> \- Kawaisou ja na, omae-sama - You poor thing  
> \- Anna ni hidoi koto - A terrible thing like that  
> \- Ittai, itsu kara - Just, since when it started  
> \- Warera no ko ni konna koto wo suru nante - Doing such thing to our child  
> \- Yurusu koto ga arimasen! - this is unforgivable! / there is nothing to be forgiven!  
> \- Aitsu wo korosanakereba naran ja! - We must kill that thing at any cost!  
> \- Ochitsuke, futari-domo - Calm down, both of you  
> \- Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau! - Dragons, devour my enemies! 
> 
>  
> 
> Funfact
> 
> Y'all probably already know that "omae" is the rude form of "you". But in ancient time, it was a term of endearment and respect. 
> 
> Modern day "omae" is written as "お前" or simply "おまえ", but it used to be written as "御前" in the ancient days. It has the prefix "o" which indicate respect and "mae" which means forward, so ancient "omae" means "the honourable person in front (of me)". 
> 
> If you add "-sama", it would mean "the respected and honourable person in front (of me)". This term are sometime used by wives to refer their husbands in the old days. 
> 
> I actually made the dragons talk using old Japanese (well, I tried at least), so that's why I made Tatsu use "omae-sama".
> 
> But y'all don't be calling people omae. These are only back in the days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is near!

 

 

McCree woke up startled. He’s gasping and wheezing hardly. One hand is clutching his chest while the other flew to his trusted six-shooter. He’s heaving and coughing roughly and McCree’s pretty sure he's vomiting black smokes. It took a while, but he finally was able to calm himself down. He let down Peacekeeper back into the folds of his serape. There were no smokes around. 

 

What had happened? He remembers he had some wild ass dream with Hanzo in it, but his mind is getting hazy. The grogginess of sudden awakening is quickly taking over his mind, erasing details of last night’s dream.

 

Usually his dreams are very vivid, haunting him even in the waking world for hours after waking before he is distracted enough to forget about it. But this time, his dream starts to fade as soon as he’s awake. Should he be worried?

 

He hears a knock on his door. “Are you decent?” Hanzo voice asks.

 

McCree cracks a smile at that, despite feeling a little confused. “Co- come in Han,” he ran his fingers through his messy bed hair. “Decent enough, I reckon.”

 

The door slides open to reveal Hanzo kneeling on his thighs by the door, covering his eyes with one hand, but obviously peeking from the opening between his fingers. They both let out a little giggle at that little act. The dragons immediately rush in and coil comfortably on Mccree’s covered lap. Hanzo let out a laugh before sitting up to enter the room and kneels again beside McCree’s futon.

 

“You should be honoured. They have claimed you as their body warmer.” Hanzo mused.

 

Hanzo is wearing another set of simple T-shirt and pants with the same haori from before, but he had let his hair down. The silky black hair framing his face sways and bobs smoothly with his every movement. McCree thought that was cute, so he let out a smile.

 

“How are you feeling today?” Hanzo tilts his head to one side.

 

“I uh, I don’t know how to say this,” he crumples carefully on the cover on his lap, avoiding from disturbing Tatsujin and Ryujin. “I’m pretty sure I just throw up… smokes?”

 

Hanzo let out a small smile while shaking his head before continuing. “Do you remember what happened in your dream last night or do you need me to refresh your memories?”

 

“Refresh please,” he answered after a while. “What happened?”

 

Hanzo calmly start to explain that the smokes are residue of a Night Mare, which had somehow latched itself into him and had been feeding on his negative emotions for years. They can’t place the exact time when it had first did so but it’s not important anymore since they had banished it from McCree’s subconscious mind.

 

Hanzo states that the reason why it had latched itself onto McCree might be related to the weird smell the dragons had mentioned about him. They don’t know what the smell is but supposedly it’s very alluring to magical creatures. The dragons were surprised that only one Night Mare had been plaguing him. They concluded that the Mare’s presence had actually protected McCree from other magical threats. Huh, how ‘bout that.

 

But now since the Mare is gone, he would need protection. _Magical protection_ , he said after McCree tries to make a joke about it.

 

“Ya know, why y’all didn’t just let the Night Mare be inside me. It kinda protected me right?” McCree asks him. “Not that I didn’t appreciate what y’all did.”

 

Hanzo scoffs and rolls his eyes at him. “That parasite only ‘protected’ you because you are the food,” Hanzo made the exclamation marks with his fingers in the air. “It will kill you when you are no longer able to nourish it.”

 

McCree narrows his eyes at Hanzo. “But it’ll only ‘kill’ me in dream right?” Hanzo had explained that creatures of dream have no power in the waking world, so it shouldn’t be able to do anything other than giving really bad dreams… At least, that’s what he assumed.

 

Hanzo let out a sigh. “Have you ever dreamed of your death before? Even in nightmares?” McCree shakes his head at that question. “Of course not. Most people never. Because if you die in your dream, you will also die in real world.”

 

“How?” The cowboy squint his eyes incredulously at that explanation.

 

“Hey don’t ask me, I don’t make the rules,” Hanzo raises his palms forward. “They just, do, okay?”

 

After that, Hanzo left him to give some time and consider making brunch since it’s already afternoon – McCree insisted him to use _‘high noon’_ but Hanzo just rolls his eyes and exit.

 

The dragons had fallen asleep on his lap after a while, so he carefully slips out from under the cover and made his way to the washroom. After finishing up, he went to the kitchen and took over to give Hanzo time to wash himself. Even though this is their first time doing this routine, it felt like they have been doing so for years. That made him breaks a huge smile, even though he can feel his face warms up. Silly McCree.

 

When Hanzo is preparing tea, McCree asks why they always drink tea, even for breakfasts. Hanzo just shrugs back and said he’s not allowed to. McCree narrows his eyes at that and call it bullshit.

 

“I’m not lying! My brother and I aren’t allowed to drink coffee because they make us hyper.” Hanzo grumbles back an answer.

 

 

***

 

 

McCree didn’t ask anything else regarding the Night Mare again after brunch. Maybe it still creeping him out. Hanzo can sympathize with that.

 

“Thanks again Han…” McCree said slowly and looks at Hanzo.

 

“You’re welcome McCree.”

 

“Ya know, I always call ya by yer given name, but ya always call me by my surname,” the cowboy brushes his knees anxiously. “I just, ya can call me by my name too, is all.”

 

Hanzo hadn’t expected the cowboy to raise this issue (if this can be called an issue). And he is still rubbing on his knees, like a child who just confessed their wrongdoings. “If you say so, _Jesse-kun_.”

 

That got Hanzo an interesting respond. The cowboy turns to look at him with wide eyes, exposing his scarlet face to Hanzo, before trying to cover it by tipping the brim of his hat down, covering half of his face. Hanzo let out a little giggle before turning away to gaze the sky. This is a good day.

 

 

***

 

 

Hanzo had taken to call him “Jesse” all the time now and he feels giddy about it. And the way the guy pronounced his name is like a song to his ears. Initially he pronounced it as _“Jesshi”_ , but after some insistence and pronouncing practice from McCree, he got it right. _“Jesshi no hou ga motto kawaii deshou”_ Hanzo mumbles in Japanese behind him.

 

After a while, Hanzo raises his concern for the elder couple. Its already late afternoon, the sun had start slipping closer and closer to the horizon, and the Noguchi should already be here by this time, according to him. He couldn’t help but feeling worried for them too. Takeru-san and Michiru-san had been nothing but nice to him past few days.

 

Then, as if by cue, a crane lands on the lawn outside the lounging room they’re in. Hanzo immediately perks up and walks towards it. McCree follows behind slowly.

 

“Otsu, is something wrong? Where’s Michiru-san?” Hanzo asks frantically. McCree looks at both of them sceptically. Hanzo is talking to a bird. He was about to raise some questions about that but was cut short when the bird actually talks back.

 

“Rest assured Hanzo-sama, Michiru-sama is safe, but she sent me to give a warning,” the bird said before stretching out her white wings and start preening.

 

“She said, _‘hide the cowman before the master arrive’_ , but I must apologize. I was caught up in the barrier surrounding the forest and it took a while to free myself. Master Sojiro will arrive in any minute now.” The crane bows down its head and burst into white smokes, leaving a talisman behind.

 

“Han, what is happenin’?” McCree stares the talisman as it flutters down slowly onto the ground.

 

“That’s Otsu, Michiru-san’s _shikigami_ or familiar spirit.” Hanzo replied while tapping his chin and paces around. “This is bad, somehow Father had caught up that you’re here Jesse. You’re not safe.” He said to McCree urgently. “We must hide you.”

 

But before they could do anything, they hear people rushing into the house. In just couple of minutes, they were already surrounded by god damn ninjas - to McCree’s surprise - and they were both quickly apprehended before they could do anything.

 

 

He heard Michiru-san’s angry voice, yelling at their captors and tried to release both of them but was cut short by a deep voice. McCree turns towards the voice and found he’s looking at… Hanzo.

 

No, it’s an older version of Hanzo, but with short hair and glasses. It’s the head of the yakuza group himself, Sojiro Shimada.

 

_“Onore,”_ came a deep rumbling voice from the elder Shimada before a fist hit McCree square on his jaw.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> \- Jesshi no hou ga motto kawaii deshou - "Jesshi" sounds cuter though  
> \- Onore - You (bastard) 
> 
>  
> 
> Funfact
> 
> I noticed that "Jesse McCree" is actually pretty hard to pronounce in Japanese. They would probably pronounce it as "Jesshi Makkuri" instead, I think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes!

 

 

McCree is dragged out to the middle of the front courtyard. Sojiro is standing at the far end of the stone courtyard, with a regal scowl etched on his face. Any lesser men would already cower from it. He guesses that’s where Hanzo got his scowl. The sun is setting down quickly, casting them in bright golden rays of twilight.

 

He tries to struggle from his captors but they wouldn’t budge. They had his hands behind him, and he can’t move them despite having nothing on them. Must be magical restraints. Dang nab it! The guards shove him down onto his knees.

 

“How dare you hide in my own land? How dare you try to deceive my own son? _Have you no shame!?_ ” Sojiro bellows at him.

 

 _“Chichi-ue, douka!”_ He did nothing wrong! I just found him in the forest and brought him here!” Hanzo shouts from the side. The Noguchi couple is trying to hold him back, brushing his back and arms to calm him. His brows knitted together from worry.

 

 _“Damare!”_ his father barked back. Voice filled with authority. “I expected better from you Hanzo,” he said with a severe expression. “He’s the enemy, did you know that? _Overwatch_. They’ve been snooping around our territories for months now, but I never expected for one to have wormed his way into our ranks. _Seducing_ my son, even.” His glare turns from Hanzo to McCree.

 

“Hold your horses there pardner, I ain’t seducin’ Han-“ McCree tried to reason but was cut out by the elder man.

 

“I don’t want to listen to your excuses. Toying with Hanzo, just to influence him into helping you. Shameless.” He spat. “You’ve made your bed and now you must lay on it,” he said. “Kill him.”

 

McCree struggles desperately. He’s not ready to die just yet. He only just met Hanzo! But he can’t even move his hand. Damn magic restraints. The guards push him further downwards and his head hangs low. He can hear metallic clink, the sound of sword being unsheathed and cold sweats breaks all over his body. They’re going to decapitate his head.

 

He turns to look at his side. From between the strands of his own dishevelled hair, he can see Hanzo. The poor guy is shaking and sobbing terribly. At least… he would have someone mourn for him…

 

‘I’m sorry Han. I wish we could have met in different circumstances’, he said a silent prayer before clenching his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable.

 

But it never came. He open his eyes and saw flash of blue.

 

 _“We shall not allow you to kill this child,”_ familiar voices reverberating throughout the space.

 

McCree raises his head and see Tatsujin and Ryujin. They’re here, flanking his right and left. The dragons came to his defend. This is not a dream right? His heart filled with relief. He can feel warm tears rolling down his cheeks. The surrounding people gasp audibly. Even Sojiro looks stunned. The men holding him immediately release their hold. Sword fell and clangs loudly on the pavement.

 

“Esteemed dragons, may I know for what reason you’re protecting the _enemy_ of the clan?” Sojiro broke the silence. His voice is calm and threatening.

 

“He may not looks like it, but this child has a unique blood." Ryujin answered. Unique blood? What does that even mean?

 

“You may ask Hitoha if you doubt us so,” Tatsujin offers next. Who’s this Hitoha again? He didn’t remember knowing someone with such name. He's not so sure some unknown person would suddenly came and vouch for his life. 

 

At the mention of the name, another person in extravagant garment appeared in a flash of red. It reveals a woman with long jet-black hair. She’s wearing a red-themed multi-layered robe, different from what the twins wear and standing in front of McCree. Long antlers adorn her head. Another dragon, he thought.

 

Both Tatsujin and Ryujin bows down with respect at her.  _“Ane-ue.”_ The woman bows back in return silently and looks at McCree with appraising eyes.

 

“Is it true, my lady?” Sojiro's voice sounds grim. 

 

The woman reaches down a hand and tilts McCree’s chin upward. She turns his head right and left. “It’s faint, but its there. Peculiar mixture of ancient blood and human.” The woman mused. _“Fushigi na ko ja na.”_

 

“What is your name, my child?” Her voice sounds soft and soothing. It calms McCree from just hearing it. He wanted to lie about his name, but her voice made him doubt the decision. He feels like he should not lie to her.

 

“The name’s McCree ma’am. Jesse McCree,” he stammers out an answer. The lady waves a hand over him and he can feel the magical restraints being lifted. He brought his hands forward and rubs his wrists.

 

She let out a little smile before ruffling his hair gently. _“Yoi ko,”_ she said before turning around to face her lord. “We shall spare him another day.” The master of the clan scowls terribly at that sentence. “It would be such a tragedy to waste away good blood, however faint it is.”

 

Hanzo’s sob hitched at that. He managed to squirm out of Michiru-san’s hold and went to kneel by McCree’s side. He bows his head low towards the woman. _“Kansha shimasu, Hitoha-sama.”_

 

“Oh, _wakagashira_. If only it’s that easy.” The woman turns to walk towards Sojiro. 

 

 _“Are wo yareba ii to omoimasu.”_ Sojiro cocked his eyebrow in surprise, before nodding back at her. They seem to have achieved a silent agreement. Hanzo covers his mouth and cries anew.

 

Tatsujin and Ryujin went to calm their master down with gentle pats and brushes to his back. _”Shikata arimasen,”_ they whispered softly. “At least Hikoboshi is safe now.” What are they going to do to him?

 

 _“Hanzo, waga musuko yo,”_ Sojiro started.

 

“We have decided to spare your, acquaintance.” His voice couldn’t contain more venom. “But you know what have to be done. The safety of the clan came first. I don’t care how much information he has, or how much he didn’t have. We cannot let him go just like that.”

 

The dragons help Hanzo to stand on his feet. They give McCree a smile each and slowly shimmer into blue light. They’re back in their smaller dragon form.

 

The woman Hitoha came forward and offers Hanzo his bow. Somehow she had retrieved the bow from inside the house without actually going to the range. The young master takes it reluctantly with his trembling hand. She tilts her head down, making a little nod, before returning to Sojiro’s side.

 

Hanzo walks to the middle of the court and turns around to face McCree. He wipes away his tears and raises his bow. His face is unreadable. “What are you doin’ Han?” McCree asks uncertainly. Are they ordering Hanzo to kill McCree himself? What happen to the part he being spared? He slowly stands up.

 

“I… I…” Hanzo hesitates. His eyes are looking at everything but McCree. It took a moment but finally he manages to look at him in the eyes. “As compensation of sparing your life, we… I must…” he bites his lower lip and new tears pearls out of his eyes.

 

He fixes his stance and pulls the string of his arrowless bow backwards. A glowing yellow light slowly took form from the end his fingers and creeps to the tip of the bow, forming an arrow of light. The glowing arrow is forked at the end, making a ‘U’ shape with curved ends.

 

“This is the _kioku-ya_ , memory arrow.” Hanzo said. “I must hit you with it, but I promise it won’t do you any harm.”

 

“I… I know ya won’t harm me Han.” McCree assures him, despite being afraid himself. He didn’t know if he’s actually reassuring Hanzo or himself. “But that’s not all, right? What’s the catch?”

 

Hanzo nods grimly at his question. “If the arrow hits true, it will wipe away the mutual memories of the one who shoots it and the one hit by it.”

 

That’s the catch. He felt his vision blurring again, but he’s not sure either from tears or cold sweat. Is he ready to let go and forget everything about Hanzo? He knows he’s not. But Hanzo, he had tried so hard to save him. Even the dragons came to his rescue. Refusing this would mean disrespecting their efforts.

 

He looks at Hanzo. The guy is trembling. This must be hard for him too. “It’s ‘kay Han.” He had to be strong for both him and Hanzo’s sake. “Shoot me.”

 

“But we’ll forget each other!” Hanzo let out new stream of tears. “Are you fine with that? Is our time together has no meaning at all for you?” Oh how can McCree stand looking at that face he’s making. It pains him so, seeing Hanzo hurting like that. But he gotta be strong. He _must_.

 

“Hey now, darlin’. Don’t go puttin’ those words into my mouth. Of course it meant somethin’ for me.” McCree said softly. “It meant the world for me.” He shifts on his feet. “I got to meet ya… I got to meet Tatsujin and Ryujin, and even Takeru-san and Michiru-san… But the most important is, I got to meet, the real me…”

 

“Ya’ve saved me Han. Ya chased away the darkness in my heart that I didn’t even know I had. You’ve remind me of all the good things I used to be and I’m going to continue to be. I’m not gonna lie, our days together are the happiest days of my life.” He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He can feel his body trembling.

 

“And before I even realize it, I… I have fallen in love with ya.” Hanzo’s breath hitched at that confession.

 

“So yeah, we might forget each other… But I don’t think my heart will ever truly forget my feeling' for ya.” McCree opens his eyes and look straight at Hanzo with a sheepish smile. “And I hope yours will remember the same.”

 

Hanzo gave him a fond smile at that. “Yeah, how can my heart forget my silly Hikoboshi?”

 

They both let out a weak laugh. McCree slowly clutches his heart with both his hands. “So shoot me Han. Have faith in our hearts. This is not a goodbye, not by a long chance. We will meet again in the future. I’m sure of that.”

 

He let out another weak laugh. “My thick noggin’ might take a long time to remember ya, so ya can just knock some sense into me if we ever meet again.”

 

Slowly, he spread his arms outward, as if he’s beckoning Hanzo into an embrace. “Because I will be waitin’ for ya.”

 

“I… I love you too Jesse.”

 

“Well shucks ain’t I the luckiest guy alive.”

 

Hanzo releases the arrow and it flies straight to McCree’s heart. He felt a tug and everything fades to black.

 

 

***

 

 

Hanzo fell backwards as soon as the arrow hit the other man. Both of them now unconscious. Hitoha catches him before he even hit the floor. The dragon slowly lowers the young master down onto the floor, and gently positions his head onto her kneeling lap. She saw the Noguchi managed to catch the foreigner’s fall.

 

She gently brushes away hairs that cover Hanzo’s face with the tip of her fingers. “I wonder if this is enough to separate both of you.” She said.

 

“Your fates has already crossed and entwined so tightly together. There’s not many force that are able severe such strong ties.” Maybe not even the _kioku-ya_ , she thought to herself.

 

Tatsujin and Ryujin lands on Hanzo’s stomach and moves to snuggle at his jaw. “Patience, my brothers. We are not finish yet.” Hitoha regarded the twins. They slowly float upwards to meet her outreached hand.

 

“Tatsujin and Ryujin, I, Hitoha, hereby forbids and binds you from ever informing either Shimada Hanzo or Jesse McCree about this incident and their memories together, in any form or method available to you,” the red dragon commands. “Unless their fate dictates otherwise, then and only then, you will be released from this duty.” She finishes.

 

Small golden rings took form on the right wrist of Tatsujin’s arm, and the left wrist of Ryujin’s arm. Mark of the spell that binds them to their new duty. The little dragons give their elder sister each a nod and returns into their master’s tattoo.

 

“It is done, _Okashira_ ,” She said as Sojiro came to her side. He slips his hands under his unconscious son and lifts him up. He peppers Hanzo gentle kisses on his temples and forehead.

 

“Oh my son, why has the fate decides to write such a cruel story for you. I hope you can forgive this old man someday.” His voice sounds forlorn. His stern façade completely fades away.

 

Hitoha places her hand on his shoulder. "It is for the best, my lord.”

 

“Tell me, Hitoha. What is that boy really is? Why the twins protected him, a stranger?”

 

“I’m afraid the answer to that question eludes even me, my lord. There’s not much in him, but it’s certainly an old blood, but I can’t tell you more than that."

 

"One thing I’m certain, their fates has been weaved together, and dragons are protective of their kin.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally reached the final chapter! Thanks for reading this series guys, I appreciate it very much. I know the grammars are not exactly the best, English is my second language after all , but I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> About the last part with the dragons, I actually planned to make a sequel, so I make it like that. But I think the sequel would have to wait for a while. The idea is there, but my muse is drained. Maybe in a few weeks or months, I'll start writing them. I promise the language would be better (hopefully).
> 
> There's an epilogue after this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> As promised, the inspiration for this series and it's title is from one of my favourite song:
> 
> "I Forgot You" by Manbou-P ft VY2  
> (yea im a weeb sue me) 
> 
> here's a YT link to it: https://youtu.be/WcaFXR0fYgM
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> Translation: (wow I didn't realized theres so much Japanese in this chapter) 
> 
> \- Chichi-ue, douka! - Father, I implore you!  
> \- Damare! - Silence!  
> \- Ane-ue - Elder sister  
> \- Fushigi na ko ja na - What a peculiar child  
> \- Yoi ko - Good child  
> \- Kansha shimasu, Hitoha-sama - I express my gratitude to you, my lady Hitoha  
> \- Wakagashira - Young master  
> \- Are wo yareba ii to omoimasu - I think we should do 'that'  
> \- Shikata arimasen - It cannot be helped  
> \- Hanzo, waga musuko yo - Hanzo, son of mine  
> \- Kioku-ya - Memory arrow  
> \- Okashira - Master
> 
>  
> 
> Funfacfs:
> 
> \- The suffix -ue is an old suffix that indicate respect. By itself, it mean "above". Usually used on family members or someone higher ranking than you. (Ue-sama means "my lord")
> 
> \- Okashira (Master) & Wakagashira (Young Master) are usually title used to refer to (yakuza) clan master and their heir respectively. Generally it means "master", but it leans towards "boss" more. 
> 
> \- The kioku-ya is totally just a fiction


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all

 

 

When McCree came to his sense, he realizes that he’s lying on something soft. He tries to open his eyes but the light is too bright. It burns into his eyes and left a glaring glare. He raises his arm to block the light. Where is he? What happened? He let out a groan. His head feels heavy.

 

“Jesse?” a familiar voice calling his name. There is some shuffling and footsteps coming towards him. The light thankfully dims down and it’s becoming more bearable now. He turns to face the sound and saw a familiar face, but he can’t place a name on it so he just keeps quiet.

 

“You’re in med bay Jess,” the doctor supplied an answer. “Tell me, how are you feeling? What’s the last thing you remember Jesse?”

 

McCree frowns at that. He… He can’t remember anything. His mind is currently just a blurry mess. When he didn’t say anything, the doctor told him to take it easy. “In your own time,” she said.

 

She asks him permission to do some check-ups and scans and he just nods back his agreement. McCree is silent throughout the process. He feels disoriented and confused.

 

“Why I’m… here?“ He asks the good doctor. He can feel his voice trembles. She purses her lips with her fingers before answering his question.

 

“Take a rest first Jesse.” She suggests instead, and McCree went back to sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

He is standing on a lawn. To his right, there is a house. It looks familiar but he’s sure he has never been here before. There’s a person sitting on the porch with their hands on their lap. Behind them is another person, sitting beside a low table with a cup in their hands.

 

They wore weird clothes, and there are crowns on their head of long blue hair. They look at him and smiles warmly. Behind them, another figure appeared but he can’t see any detail that can make them recognizable.

 

Suddenly the feeling of nostalgia and melancholy came rushing at him. McCree feels like he should know them. He feels like, these people are important to him. He tries to walk towards them but after one step, everything fades to white.

 

 

***

 

 

He woke up again. This time, his head feels lighter. He turns his gaze around and catches a faint conversation from behind the curtain beside him.

 

“He’s been missing for four days, Angela, and today marks the second day he’s unconscious. You can’t blame me for worrying.” A deep voice said.

 

“He’s fine Gabriel. He’s in good health for someone whose been missing in a forest. Well, there’s the bruises and his ankle but they’re completely healed now. He even woke up for a while last night.”

 

McCree sat up and draws the curtain aside. “Y’all talkin’ bout me?”

 

“Ah Jesse you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Angela fusses over him.

 

“Just peachy."

 

“How’s your head?” Gabriel asks. “Do you remember what happened kid?” He tries to sound stern but the tone betrays him. He sounds worried.

 

“Uh… It’s still a little blurry but I remember bits and pieces,” he said. “I remember walkin’ between Jones and Gonzalez in the forest and suddenly we were ambushed by someone, or somethin’. Didn’t see their face.” McCree raised his arm to scratch behind his head. “That’s when I lost them boss. I uh… fell, I think. And I think I sprained my ankle.” He wiggles his left foot around but didn’t feel any discomfort. “Huh, must have healed.”

 

“Anything else?” his Commanding Officer pushes.

 

“Then I woke up here,” McCree said. “I’m sorry boss. I uh, I’m afraid I don’t remember anythin’ else. Sorry that I failed the mission though,” he said sheepishly. He hates it when he failed a mission.

 

“It’s okay kid, as long as you’re safe,” Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder. “Take a time off tomorrow.” He continued before leaving McCree behind with Angela.

 

“He was really worried for you, Jesse.” Angela said. “When your team went silent, he personally took a squad to check on you. They managed to find Gonzalez and Jones lightly injured, lost and wandering in the forest but you were nowhere to be found. They searched the forest high and low for few days but the terrain didn’t help much, there’s many nook and crannies they can’t reach.” The doctor let out a sigh. “They were about to abort the search when they finally found you.”

 

“How… did they find me?”

 

“Gabe said it’s like you suddenly appeared out of thin air,” She said. “They found you unconscious, leaning on a tree behind them.” She went to a nearby cabinet to fetch something.

 

“And that was two days ago. When they brought you here, you were in good condition. Healthy even, except for light bruising and your ankle. Not what I would expect for someone stranded in the forest alone for days, but you were unconscious for some time.” She opens a drawer and brought out something.

 

“When I was prepping to treat your ankle, this was wrapped around it. I didn’t show it to anyone else yet. Do you know how it got there?” Angela put a ribbon on his hand. No - there’s something nagging in the back of his mind, saying that it’s not a ribbon.

 

"It’s- It’s a scarf."

 

The scarf is gold in colour, and filled with fish scale pattern all over. Again, something tells him they’re actually waves. " _Seigaiha_ ," he whispers. The fabric feels soft in his hands.

 

He didn’t realize he was staring at it for some time until Angela put a hand on his.

 

“Jesse, are you okay? Why are you crying?”

 

He raises his free hand to his face and found it wet with warm tears. He didn’t even realize he was crying. Suddenly he felt something was missing. Something very important to him. It ache his heart so but he don’t know why. He never felt so lost and sad like this before. These new feelings are overwhelming him with all sorts of emotions he never felt before. 

 

“I don’t know doc,” his voice is but a whisper. He clutches the scarf into his chest and curls into his lap. This feeling of something lost, and this scarf, they must be related somehow. He wipes the tears away with his free hand, but they just keep coming. Angela rubs his back gently, trying to soothe down the trembling.

 

“I just… I don’t know,” the sniffles turns to sobbing.

 

“I think I forgot something important.”

 

“I think I forgot… _someone_ important.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheew finally the series is over. Honestly I got so antsy and excited over it, I couldn't help but update it daily. I had planned to update at least weekly, but I was weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> \- Arawareta mae - Appear before me  
> \- Yameta hou ga ii yo - It would be better for you to stop  
> \- Koi - Come
> 
> Also funfact  
> both Tatsujin & Ryuujin here are written as "龍神". they're the same thing, "dragon god" but with different pronounciation hehe


End file.
